Lucky
by MagicInHerMadness
Summary: Sequel to "Will You Ever Know". Olivia and Fitz have finally said I love you and are now navigating a romantic relationship. Told from Olivia's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews for "Will You Ever Know." This sequel is the spawn of all the great feedback I received. I decided to write it in Olivia's POV because Fitz told the first part of their story and I feel like she should tell the next part. Let me know what you think! XOXO**

He was beautiful, absolutely breath-taking, as he lay next to me in the hotel bed, one arm around me as I lay with my leg around his waist. It was rare that I got to really look at him, really take him in. his head was turned away from me, toward the balcony doors, the moonlight making his tan skin luminescent. His errant curl hung on his forehead. I could see his eyes fluttering beneath the lids, following whatever he was dreaming. His beautiful lips were slightly parted. A little rhythmic snore escaped them. I kissed his chest, right where his heart beat strong and constant.

_*a few hours earlier*_

"When did you know?" I asked, smiling at him as he carried me down the hall toward our door. My feet hadn't touched the ground since our argument in the petting zoo, since we'd finally said I love you. _I don't ever want you out of my arms_, he'd declared as he carried me to the car.

"The day I met you," he answered as he held me with one arm, showing impressive strength, while he unlocked the door with his free hand.

I laughed as he carried me inside. "Seriously, Fitz."

"Well, to be honest, the moment I saw you, I knew it would only be a matter before I fell in love with you," he replied as he sat down on the bed with me straddling him. He kissed the hollow of my throat and my eyes closed as my breath hitched. "But I knew that year we stayed with my parents in Connecticut for Christmas break. When you played the piano Christmas Eve night… What was the name of that song?"

"'The Light' by The Album Leaf," I answered, remembering that night. He was devastatingly handsome as we sat on his parents' screen-in porch, bundled in blankets and drinking hot chocolate, just talking about everything and nothing while the snow fell and the lights twinkled.

He smiled. "You were playing that song and it just hit me that I loved you."

I kissed his beautiful lips, caressing his ears. He moaned in my mouth, his tongue slipping into my mouth and wrapping around mine. I didn't remember when I'd learned that his ears were an erogenous zone but I was thankful that I had.

"What do you love about me?" I asked, breathless as his lips ignited fires under my skin in a trail leading from the lamb-soft skin below my earlobe to a pulse point on my neck. I saw stars when he began sucking on it hard enough to make my heart flutter. My fingers wound in his curls.

"Your eyes," he murmured against my skin, raising goose bumps as he slipped the straps of my dress down off my shoulders. "They're so big and brown. They shine so bright when you're excited." He peppered kisses on my collarbone. I forgot my name. "I love your freckles. And your eyelashes. And your eyebrows." He kissed my chin then my nose. "You have the cutest little nose. And your hair, the way it goes from curly to straight from one day to the next. I love when it's loose and fanning around your face." His fingers rubbing my scalp made breathing a full body task. "But I really love when you pull it up and I get to see your beautiful neck." His mouth was back on my pulse point. My eyes couldn't focus. "I love your lips most. God, they just beg to be kissed. And your laugh. I could listen to you laugh forever."

My body tingled from his worship, his voice soft as his lips fluttered on my skin. He found the zipper on the side of my dress and slid it down. He undressed me like I was a precious gift. His warm breath tickled my inner thighs. My hands found his hair, my fingers clutching his curls desperately. His mouth hadn't made contact yet but I was already winding up.

"You have the softest skin," he murmured, his fingers hooked on the waistband of my deep purple French-cut panties. He planted kisses up from my ankles to my thighs, making my whole body convulse. He chuckled against my right inner thigh. I spread my legs, wordlessly begging. His lips finally made contact with my center and the world went black. I wondered how I never knew that my body could respond to someone's touch that way. His tongue swirled around my bundle of nerves and I heard myself crying out. It wasn't long before the need to come curled tightly in my belly, every part of my wound so tightly that all I wanted to do was snap. He held my thighs apart to keep me from suffocating him. His tongue slipped inside my slick channel and I leapt off the cliff into oblivion, my back arcing like I was possessed as I tugged on his hair.

He undressed with surprising quickness and I pulled him down on the bed, a delicious grin on his lips when I straddled him and flicked his earlobe with my tongue. His skin was warm, delicious with the salt of his soap-smelling sweat.

He whispered, "What do you love about me?"

I smiled, kissed his Adam's apple. "You hair. I could touch those curls forever." I breathed in the scent of his shampoo. "And your skin, especially when you don't shave and you're all stubbly." I ran my nails over his shoulders and down his chest. "And your chest hair. I don't normally like hairy men but it's sexy on you." I kissed down his chest, earning a sharp inhale from him when I darted my tongue in his belly button. I smiled as I took hold of him. He watched me stroke him with rapt eyes. I asked, "Do you wanna know what I love most?"

"I have a pretty good idea," he replied, his whole face red as my hands worked rhythmically.

"I love your hands most." I laughed at his surprise. "You have the most beautiful hands. Your fingers are so slender. You fingertips are so rough and calloused, but your palms are so soft." His soft palms were pressed to my thighs, his fingertips digging into my flesh. They quickly made their way to my hair when I took him in my mouth. "Oh God, Liv…" his voice was hoarse. I smirked. He was so big and strong but at that moment he was completely at my mercy. After a while, his tugs became more feverish. I looked up at him. He was fire engine red, his chest heaving. I could feel his climax building. He looked like someone had knocked the wind out of him when I stopped. I grinned at him. "Excited?"

I gasped when he flipped us over, filling me without warning. My head flew back and my mouth fell open. His fingertips dug into my hips.

"Look at me," he groaned. His hips rocked slowly, creating an agonizing rhythm. Every move stood on end. I moaned weakly, my focus on our bodies moving against each other. I needed him to move faster but there was something so erotic about our slow pace.

"Open your eyes," he commanded in a low voice. My eyelids fluttered open and I was struck by the intensity of his eyes staring at me. I spread my legs wider, urging him deeper. He lay on top of me, pushing my legs back. His chest hair was warm and soft rubbing against my sensitive nipples. I tugged on the curls on the back of his head, my teeth on his earlobe. He groaned my name against my neck, his breath skittering over my skin and raising goose bumps everywhere. I gasped when he pushed my legs back, going deeper than I thought possible. I looked away from his intense gaze but he pulled my face back, jamming his tongue in my mouth. He finally quickened his pace, making the headboard knock against the wall. I bit his bottom lip harder than I meant to, only letting go when the metallic taste of blood hit my tongue. He demanded I open my eyes again but I couldn't. He brought his lips to my neck and set a pace with my strokes that made me cry out. My orgasm was nothing short of an explosion, my nails in his shoulders, my legs squeezing him. An embarrassingly vulgar string of curses tumbled out of my mouth. He let out a strangled moan when I bit his neck and threw him over the edge. He wiped a little swatch of blood off his neck then touched his lip to see if it was still bleeding. I just smiled, kissed the bright red mark on his neck.

_*present*_

"Stop staring at me." I nearly jumped out of my skin. He stared at me sleepily.

I smiled and kissed his chin. "Sorry for thinking you're handsome."

* * *

The next morning when I awoke, he was sitting on the balcony drinking coffee. I found myself smiling at the back of his head. He smiled when I placed my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," I chirped in his ear.

"Princess Grace of Monaco," he answered, placing his hands over mine.

"She's dead," I replied, smiling at the top of his head.

"Then you can imagine my surprise." He pulled me around into his lap and I smiled like I'd slept with a hanger in my mouth at his sleep-rumpled hair and tanned face.

He leaned over and kissed me, the taste of strong coffee on his lips. He rested his forehead against mine, our noses lightly touching. He smiled just so, and said, "Hi."

"Hi," I replied. My smile was immovable. I pecked his lips. "You taste like coffee."

"Is it good coffee?" he asked after returning the gesture.

"Perfect," I answered. I hated unsweetened coffee, but on his lips it was the sweetest nectar.

"Anything special you'd like to do today, like maybe drag me to bed and have your way with me?" I laughed at his boyish smile.

"And what do you think that would entail?" I scratched his stubbly chin affectionately. He smiled appreciatively. His left hand snaked under my navy baby doll nightgown, tracing a tantalizing pattern on the inside of my left thigh. "I think it should hurt, and I should be wearing some kind of hat."

I laughed. "Maybe a cowboy hat?"

"No," he replied, an adorable thoughtful look on his face. "It should be one of those hunting hats that Holden Caulfield had in _Catcher in the Rye_."

"You're so ridiculous." I shook my head, smiling at him. "I think I'll have my way with you later, Dr. Grant. Right now, we are gonna hit the beach."

"Dr. Grant? I don't think you've ever called me that before. I like it," he replied.

His ears wee bright red, his erection pressed against my thigh. I smiled at him. "I'd say so."

He trailed kisses up from my collarbone to my neck. My breathing became shallow and jagged. He murmured, "Call me Dr. Grant again."

"No," I replied, smiling wickedly. I slipped off his lap and darted into the room. He was fast but I was faster. He finally caught me and trapped me in the bathroom. He set me on the counter next to the sink.

"Call me Dr. Grant," he commanded against my lips. I wondered if I would ever be able to be close to him without my insides turning to jelly. He grinned impishly. "No. Call me Principal Grant."

I laughed. "Principal Grant doesn't work without my little plaid skirt."

"You have a little plaid skirt? How come I've never seen it?" he asked, squeezing my breasts.

"It's my old high school uniform. I don't really wear it out much anymore," I answered, grinning at him. "Maybe when we get back, I'll show it to you."

"Maybe we should head home," he replied, his lips on my pulse point.

I laughed. "I thought we were going to the beach."

He pulled me off the counter and turned me around, pulling me flush against him. He pulled my nightgown up, slipping his hand in my underwear. I gasped when he pinched my nub of nerves, rubbing it furiously between his thumb and forefinger. "I don't think we can do what I wanna do on the beach."

* * *

We didn't make it to the beach until it was dark. I was thankful for the cloak of blackness to hide the hickeys all over both our necks. We looked like a couple of teenagers who had gotten hot and heavy in a movie theater. We lay on our backs in the warm sun, our feet in the surf.

"Look," he said, pointing up at the moon. It was so full and blue.

"Oh," I breathed. "I've never seen such a beautiful moon."

"I've never been with such a beautiful woman," he replied, rolling on his side to face me. He kissed me beneath my earlobe.

I smiled at him. "Are you always this smooth or this just our honeymoon stage?"

"You've got about a month of sweet talk and romance before I begin this delightful daily routine of annoying you until you legitimately contemplate murder," he answered. I laughed, not even realizing how close he'd pulled me until I had to stop to catch my breath. He leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you."

The endorphins from my laughter coupled with the electricity of being so close to him took every word out of my mouth. I stared at him, my heart in my throat. He smiled, bringing his hand to my face and caressing my cheek with his thumb. "This is the point where you say it back."

"You know, you're gonna be hearing that from me for the rest of your life. You might want to take it easy," I replied, parroting what he'd said to me the day before.

"You're such a smart ass." I laughed.

A football landed on the sand next to us and I picked it up, looking around to see where it came from. A couple of college kids, clearly tipsy, were looking around for it. I returned the ball and they invited us over for beers. Fitz helped one of the guys, a lanky kid with a tribal band tattoo, light their bonfire. A girl in a hoodie and tiny shorts began strumming her guitar and Fitz wrapped his arms around me when he sat down. We passed a beer back and forth, rocking to the music. She sang a song about being lucky to be in love with her best friend. Fitz kissed my temple, putting the hanger-in-mouth smile on my face.

"What's that song called?" I asked when she finished.

"'Lucky' by Jason Mraz," she answered as she tuned her guitar.

I smiled at Fitz. "I think that should be our song."

He nodded then looked at the girl. "Will you play it again for the most beautiful woman in the world?"

The girl smiled at us and began strumming the cords again. Fitz pulled me to my feet, wrapping one arm around my waist and swaying me to the music. I smiled as I shook my head at him. "You're so ridiculous."

"In a good way, right?" he asked, smiling just so. I prayed that smile was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes forever.

I pushed his stubborn curl back and answered, "In the best way."

We really were lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I wasn't sure how you guys would respond to the story coming from Olivia's POV because everyone loved Fitz's POV so much but I'm glad to know y'all like it. Let me know what you think of this chapter. XOXO**

* * *

I gasped at the sight of my office when I turned on the light. Seven vases of red tulips sat on my desk, each with a white card attached. I looked at the card on the vase on the right corner of my desk. It bore only one word: _Will_. So did the one next to it: _you_. Vase three: _go_. Vase four: _out_. Vase five: _with_. Vase six: _me_. Vase seven: _?_. I smiled like an idiot as I looked at the vases. I pulled my phone out of my bag and dialed his number.

"Hello," he answered after the third ring.

I couldn't help grinning at the sound of his voice in my ear. It was so different from the sleepy voice that had become the first thing I heard every morning in the two weeks that had passed since we left the beach. I replied, "I just got asked out on a date via tulips. Any idea by whom?"

"I might know a guy who thinks you're kinda cute." He laughed. I giggled like I still had braces as I began placing the vases around my office.

"So when is this hot date going to take place?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up at 8. Or maybe I should say 7:30 since you take forever to get ready." I laughed as I went to sit behind my desk. We made cute conversation for a few more minutes before he had to start his 10 o'clock class. After we hung up, I smiled at the flowers brightening my office. He was too cute, too sweet, too perfect. I dialed James' number. He answered on the second ring.

"Fitz and I are going on a date," I announced.

His reaction wasn't at all what I expected. "I'm clocking out," he told someone. He told me, "I'll be there in 10."

"Okay." I wasn't sure what to make of his lack of a spectacle. "See you then."

We hung up and I started filling out invoices. I had been working for a few minutes when my phone rang again. It was Fitz.

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching?" I asked, smiling.

"I just wanted to hear your voice again," he answered. My smile widened.

"I can't stop smiling. I haven't been this giddy since I got my braces off. I think you destroyed my cynicism." He laughed and we settled into a comfortable silence. It seemed we breathed in sync.

He finally asked, "Why'd you shower without me this morning?"

"Because I had to get to work on time for once," I answered. Solo showers had become a rarity for both of us. James appeared in the doorway, grinning like the Joker. I smirked at him as he disappeared to raid the counter for sweets. He came back a moment later with two wedding cake cupcakes. I told Fitz, "I have to go, and so do you. Those kids aren't paying out the ass to listen to you be all cute with me. I'll see you tonight."

He chuckled. "I can't wait."

"I love you." James bounced in his seat, grinning as he ate his cupcake.

"I love you too, Livvie." We said our goodbyes then hung up.

"Tell. Me. Everything," James demanded. "I feel like we haven't talked in _years_!"

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I've been a little preoccupied."

I told him about the petting zoo blowout and when I was finished, he gave a Justin Bieber fangirl scream. "_That_ should be a Lifetime move!"

I laughed. "You're so dramatic."

"_Sooooo_…have you and Mr. Fitzgerald done the deed?" he asked, eagerly leaning close.

"What do you think I've been doing while I was MIA?" He screamed again. I laughed giddily.

He leaned over closer on the desk. "So how is he? And spare _no_ detail!"

"He's amazing! I don't know if it's because we're in love, or it's because it's been such a long time coming, or if he's some kind of sex god, but I can't get enough. We can go for _hours_ and it still isn't enough." James howled. "I'm honestly amazed the neighbors haven't complained. We just can't stop." We laughed like teenage girls. "Ugh, he's just so… His eyes, his hands, his mouth…"

James gave me a wide-eyed look, his hands covering his mouth. "He _didn't_?"

"He does. Often and very well," I replied, grinning like an idiot.

James raised his hands and leaned his head back with his eyes closed. "Yes God!"

I laughed. "You need to stop watching _L.A. Hair_."

"Never," he declared. "So this date... What are you wearing? What are you doing with your hair?"

"I have no idea." I hadn't even thought about it. I was immediately panicking.

"It's handled," he declared simply. I watched as he got up and went to the door to poke his head out. "You girls can handle things here, right? Live needs to leave early." The girls said something back. James gushed, "You girls are the best! Just perfect!"

Over the next fifteen minutes, I watched in awed confusion as he made several phone calls in which he planned a little makeover for me. He hung up and looked at me. "Okay. Cam at Crème de la Crop has cleared his morning schedule to give your hair his undivided attention. I'm thinking a blowout and maybe he could do something with your bangs. And Kim at Saks is pulling looks. I'm thinking a little white dress—so much more adventurous than a little black dress, and so pretty for summer, especially with that _gorgeous_ tan—and black heels, maybe with an ankle strap. Benji at MAC is putting together face boards. Nothing over the top, maybe a bold yet matte red lip, sexy eyeliner, and falsies. Maybe a little blush to play up that glow."

I blinked at him. "You should do this for a living."

"Maybe after I'm done becoming a much more fabulous Walter Cronkite," he replied. He put on his sunglasses then held my purse out to me. "Let's go before Starbucks turns into a parking lot."

* * *

"You are _gorgeous_!" Cam exclaimed as he draped a cape over my cornflower blue silk sleeveless blouse.

"Isn't she?" James replied. "I have no desire to be a woman, but if I did, I'd wanna look like her."

I smiled at James. He was too much. Cam asked, "So what's the look?"

"Ooh!" James exclaimed, bouncing in his seat. I smiled even harder. He was so excited. "So we're doing a little white dress, favoring fit over skin, and black heels."

"Tres chic." Cam leaned me back into the sink and started shampooing my hair. "So spill about the man."

"His name is Fitz," I answered, already smiling. "He's a Lit professor at Georgetown. He's very tall, and very kind, and so smart, and he makes me smile more than I ever thought possible. He loves neo-soul music, and classic literature, and he's just…the best thing in the world. He's so—"

"Gorgeous!" James interrupted, making me laugh. He looked at Cam. "He's got that gorgeous dark hair, light eyes combo! And don't even get me started on his hair. It's just this bundle of glorious curls, like old Hollywood movie star hair! Now, I love my Cy, but Fitz is _yum-my_!"

I laughed. Cam asked, "So how did you meet? Who asked out who?" He gave an exaggerated sigh. "God, I'm waiting with bated breath for _straight_ romance. I am so single it's becoming a terminal disease."

"We met our first day of college, and we were best friends up until two weeks ago when we went to the beach to get over bad breakups," I answered.

"Can I _please_ tell the next part of the story?" James asked, bouncing in his seat. Cam towel-dried my hair then we walked back to his styling chair.

I smirked at him. "Go for it."

"So they went to the carnival at the beach, and were having so much fun until this redheaded slut starting chatting Fitz up in the line for corndogs. Naturally, Liv was _livid_. She and Fitz had been sharing a bed, and he had helped her improve her golf swing that morning. They were practically on a romantic getaway! So Liv stormed off. And he searched for her for an hour, probably all forlorn about hurting her because he's been in love with her since the moment he laid eyes on her. And she was sitting in the petting zoo with her heart broken because she loved him and she knew he loved her too but was too afraid to say it. And he screamed at her for storming off and scaring him. And she screamed at him for screaming at her. It was a _mess_! And she got so fed up with them dancing around the real issue that she screamed at him to just tell her that he loved her so they could stop playing silly games, and told him about how she had loved him just as long as he had loved her but she was too afraid to say it because she didn't want to risk the friendship. And he gave her this look like she had just told him the world's best secret—which she _had_ because they are certified soul mates. Then he rushed over and gave her this Hollywood blockbuster _Gone-with-the-Wind-Breakfast-at-Tiffany's _kiss. And now they're drunk in love and I'm making wedding plans." Cam gave a sigh, his hand on his heart. I just smiled as I shook my head.

"It sounds like a Lifetime movie when you tell it that way," I said.

"_Ohhh_, I _have_ to help plan the wedding!" Cam exclaimed. "Definitely vintage theme, something opulent yet tasteful. We can throw glitter instead of rice. And maybe a saxophone for the wedding march because you're way too sexy for a church organ."

"We're going on our first date. Maybe you two should scale it back," I replied, laughing. I hadn't even thought about Fitz and me getting married. I imagined us with babies and dogs and a house somewhere suburban, but the wedding hadn't even occurred to me.

"How do you feel about me trimming your bangs?" Cam asked when he was done blowing out my hair.

"Not too much, please," I answered.

He went to work on my bangs. "So have you too done the dance with no pants yet?"

"I can't kiss and tell," I replied coyly, smiling at him.

"So you have and he's good," Cam inferred.

I laughed. James howled. "She called him a sex god!"

Ten minutes later, Cam was spinning me around in the chair to see my hair. He had straightened it to perfection and feathered my bangs.

"Oh my god," I breathed as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Cam… You're a miracle worker!"

"You, Ms. Girl, are fierce," he replied. "Now in three weeks, I want you back here for a trim and maybe some lowlights."

"Yes sir." I stood and went into my purse for my debit card. "Charge whatever you want. You can have every dime I have to my name for this hair."

He laughed as we walked to the cash register hidden behind the reception desk.

* * *

The dress was perfect, everything James had imagined and then some. It was white and sleeveless with a modest v-neck. It skimmed my hips demurely and fell just above the knees. It was very ladylike from the front but got a bit daring with a slit down the back of the bodice from the neck to the waist. Kim gushed like I was going to the prom, especially after James told her "The Story," as it became known after he recounted it to Benji at MAC. He declared me fresh-faced and a "vision" before James and I left, headed to get our eyebrows threaded.

It was 6 when he dropped me off at the bakery to get my car. I drove home, singing along to the radio. I was giddy with first date euphoria coupled with the excitement of finally being with Fitz. When I got to my door, I had to stop myself from rushing into his apartment and into his arms. I went into my apartment and poured myself a glass of wine and I ran water in my sunken bathtub. I smiled when my phone buzzed. It was a text from Fitz: **Hey gorgeous**. I smiled as I replied: **Almost came over to see you. But that's not very first date-y lol**.

Him: **Come on over! **

Me: **We won't make it to dinner if I do**

Him: **Dinner is cliché anyway lol**

Me: **Lol I'm about to take a bath so I can't come now**

Him: **Maybe I should come to you. I've missed you all day**

Me: **I missed you too…even if we're gonna see each other in a few hours**

Him: **I can't wait. Not for dinner though. I just wanna get my hands on you**

Me: **Lol when don't you wanna get your hands on me?**

Him: **Are you in the tub yet?**

Me: **Wouldn't you like to know?**

Him: **I'd like to be there with you but I'll settle for knowing lol**

I sent him a picture of my legs covered in suds. He told me he was going to take a cold shower so we would actually have a shot at making it to dinner.

I laughed, loving his boyish charm. The experience was so different from my first date with Edison. I had been a bundle of nerves the whole day, mostly because I wasn't really sure if I liked him. But everyone had insisted he was a nice guy so I'd agreed. I spent all day trying to get myself excited but I wasn't. Still, it had been so long since I'd been on a date, and Fitz wasn't going to step up any time soon, so I put on my best smile and went, feeling hollow and wishing I'd stayed home to watch movies with Fitz.

At the restaurant, an Italian place that I was less than thrilled about because I hated Italian food, I listened politely as Edison droned on about the excitement of being a stock broker. He was intelligent, and attractive, and funny. I should have been delighted to be out with such a catch. But all I could think about was Fitz, and if he was thinking about me, and if he would be awake when I got home. It was one of the rare days that we didn't see each other and I had missed his blue eyes looking at me like I'd hung the moon. Edison looked at me like I was a challenge to be conquered, a maverick to be tamed, but Fitz just stared at me with stars in his eyes. After an impossibly long hour and a half of picking at my pasta, it was finally time to say goodnight. I could have whooped with joy. Edison was great, but I sensed he was the kind of person I would have to take in small doses. He gave a chaste kiss on the cheek, probably sensing that we weren't quite ready for lip-to-lip action, and waited until I got in my white VW bug and drove away before heading to his own car. I called Fitz, and frowned when he didn't answer. It was only 10. He shouldn't have been asleep. I wondered if he was upset about me going out with Edison. I hoped he was then quickly made myself stop indulging in the fantasy that he and I would ever be anything more than friends who could have been so much more. When I got home, I showered and put on an old sweatshirt then went to see if Fitz was up. He was, and not alone. I was polite to Quinn, mostly so I could size her up. She was cute but she wasn't the one for him. He didn't look at her like she looked at me. After she cleared out, Fitz and I ordered our favorite Chinese food and spent the night watching trash TV. It was a way better date than the one I'd just gotten home from.

I smiled at how dense we had been then. Still, being friends with him was the best seven years of my life and a part of me was thankful we hadn't become friends with benefits like a lot of people had in college. We had built a solid foundation that nothing could shake. I got out of the tub and rinsed the suds off in the shower then went to have another glass of wine. I called Abby. She answered on the fourth ring.

"So you aren't dead," she snapped.

"Sorry. I've just been a little preoccupied." We hadn't talked since I left for the beach. I had been so wrapped up in Fitz that I hadn't really thought of anyone else.

"With?" she demanded. I could hear a blender in the background and guessed she was making her green shakes for the week. She loved them. They just tasted like lawn to me.

"My boyfriend," I answered.

She screamed in much the same way James had. "Tell me everything!"

"That is seriously the cutest thing I've ever heard," she declared when I finished "The Story." I giggled as I brushed my hair. I glanced at the clock. 7:30. Abby asked, "You two have been together _every_ day for the past 3 weeks?"

"Yes," I answered. "Having a boyfriend is surprisingly time-consuming."

"I'd imagine so when you're humping around the clock," she replied. I laughed. "Seriously Liv, bunnies have less sex."

"We've done more than just have sex. We're not animals," I argued.

"Like what?" she challenged.

"We cooked together, and watched movies, and worked, and I taught him how to properly do his laundry. It was the cutest thing. He was just throwing everything in together and he looked so surprised at all the sorting he actually needed to do—"

"Liv, you're gushing," Abby interrupted.

"Oh my god, I've become one of those women!" I exclaimed. I slipped on my dress then announced, "We're going on a date tonight."

"As opposed to staying in and putting a dent in the mattress? I guess you really aren't animals," she replied. "Are you excited?"

"So. Excited," I gushed. "He sent me seven vases filled with 2 dozen red tulips and each vase had a card on it, and they called spelled out 'Will you go out with me?' How precious is that?"

"You're gushing again, Liv." We laughed. I looked down at the two different black pumps on my feet. One had a platform and a peep toe. The other had a pointed toe. I considered them both in the mirror and decided to go with the pointed toe. Just as I was slipping the other one on, there was a knock at the door.

"He's here!" I exclaimed.

"Don't hurt him. Unless he's into that sort of thing," Abby replied. We hung up and I looked at myself once more in the mirror before going to answer the door.

He stood on the other side, smiling as he held a dozen multicolored tulips. He was devastatingly handsome in dark jeans, a white button down, and a black blazer. His shirt was so tight that I feared one deep breath would send buttons flying everywhere.

"Wow," he breathed as he looked me over. I smiled and made a mental note to send cupcakes to Kim at Saks for finding the dress. "You look… Wow."

I blushed as I took the tulips. "You're gonna have to stop with the tulips baby. My office looks like someone died."

He laughed as he stepped inside. He pulled me into his arms, taking the flowers and tossing them onto the couch. His hands snaked down my waist to cup my butt and squeeze it. "I like when you call me baby." He tasted like cinnamon gum. Everything threatened to go dark when he kissed the hollow of my throat. "I like this dress too. Is it new?"

I nodded, my hands going to his hair. I would never tire of running my fingers through those curls. He smelled so good, so manly, like soap and shaving cream and light cologne. "James helped me pick it out this afternoon."

"Do you think he'd be upset if something happened to it?" he asked, his lips on my ear.

"Something like what?" I asked, gasping as he pulled the dress up to bunch it around my waist.

"I just have a strong suspicion that this dress is gonna be half-eaten before the night's over," he murmured as he used his knee to move my trembling legs apart, his fingertips brushing over the damp silk of my black panties.

"Fitz…we can't skip our first date to have sex," I almost whined, struggling to maintain some semblance of self-control.

He stopped sucking on my neck to look at me with lusty eyes. "I'm not hungry anymore."

I caught his chin before he could go back to my neck, giving him my best big doe eyes. "Please baby?"

"Well how am I gonna say no when you're looking at me like that?" He smiled as he pulled my dress down then fixed my hair. I went to get my purse and he held the door open for me, swatting my backside as I walked out in front of him. He held my hand in the hallway and the elevator. It was nothing short of euphoric.

* * *

He drove to my favorite Chinese restaurant, his hand on my knee the whole time. He had reserved a table near a large window, bathing us in moonlight, and ordered my favorite wine.

"Hoping to get me all liquored up and take advantage of me?" I asked as he filled my glass.

"Actually, I'm hoping to get you all liquored up so you'll take advantage of me," he answered. I laughed. "I've been known to put out on the first date, you know."

"Is this really how you act on first dates?" I smirked at him.

"This is how I act all the time," he replied with a devilish smile.

"You're awful." I slipped off my shoe and snaked my foot up his calf. He almost choked on his wine when I made contact with the back of his knee, his ears turning crimson immediately. I smiled innocently. "Soooo?"

"So?" he replied, shifting in his seat as I slid my foot down his leg then under his pant leg.

"It's our first date. You're supposed to be telling me about yourself in the hopes that I'll sleep with you tonight."

He laughed. "Well, I'm 27. I'm a Red Sox fan. I'm a Lit professor at Georgetown."

"Do you like it?" I asked, smiling at him. He was so handsome, his tan skin luminescent in the moonlight.

"Honestly it's pretty boring," he answered with a grin, "but at night I dress as a bat and fight crime."

I laughed. He was too cute. "So did you decide bat and have the costume made, or did you find the costume and say, 'Okay, bat,'?"

"I've always had the costume. I just never knew what it was for. Then one night, I saw this bat signal flashing in the sky and it all made sense," he answered. We laughed.

The waiter arrived to take our orders. Thanks to the small table, I was able to slip my foot into Fitz's lap, smiling serenely while I ordered Sesame chicken. Fitz swallowed hard as he ordered General Tso's chicken, his hand gripping the edge of the table. When the waiter left, Fit smirked at me. I smiled innocently.

"You're awful," he mimicked. I laughed. He reached under the table and pushed my foot off his lap. "So tell me about yourself."

I switched legs. The redness began creeping up his neck to his face. "I'm 26. I'm a pastry chef. I own my own bakery. It's called Sinfully Sweet. I've got two Masters degrees, one in Business and one in Finance. And I'm a certified chef. I'm sarcastic, and fiercely independent, and self-sufficient—"

"And beautiful and sexy," he interrupted. I laughed, my cheeks warm.

We continued our little first date stranger game, flirting like we didn't know each other. The food came out and we fed each other. My foot found its way into his lap again and he grabbed my ankle.

"You're gonna have to stop that," he commanded. "Unless you're hoping I'll drag you to the quietest place I can find and teach you a lesson you're not gonna forget any time soon."

"That's not very first date appropriate talk, Dr. Grant," I replied, smiling at him. I was enjoying myself teasing him.

"Remember what happened the last time you called me that?" he asked in a low voice that made my insides tingle. I nodded, remembering his hand in my hair and the hand prints on my butt cheeks. I remembered his eyes blazing as he demanded I look at him in the hotel's bathroom mirror as I splintered into a million pieces. I swallowed hard, shifted in my seat. It seemed he was just as good at teasing as I was. He smirked at rattling me.

* * *

We kissed all the way from the elevator to my door. His hands were hot on my thighs. Mine were holding onto his shirt for dear life. Between kisses, he asked, "So are we moving this party inside?"

I smiled wickedly, remembering the way he had run his fingernails up and down my calf in the restaurant while holding my foot hostage in his lap. I breathed, "Do you think I'm the kind of woman who sleeps with a man on the first date?"

"God, I hope so," he groaned, pushing my dress up. His lips went to my neck and I grabbed his hair to keep myself from crumbling to the floor.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you I'm not," I replied as I reached for my door knob. He seemed to be in utter shock when I shut the door in his face. I laughed as I leaned against the door.

"You're the worst kind of person," he declared. I heard his door open and shut.

After I washed my face and put my hair up, I crawled into bed, buzzing with excitement from the evening. It was the best first date of my life. I turned on my TV and began flipping channels. I was almost asleep when I felt him climb into bed with me. I snuggled in his arms and smiled at him in the semi-darkness.

"Took you long enough," I joked as he pulled the covers up around us.

"My shower took a little longer than expected," he replied.

I laughed. "You're so awful."

"So how was your day, dear?" he asked, placing his face in the crook of my neck.

"Okay. I went on a terrible date though. The guy was boring and so pretentious. And a Red Sox fan." We laughed. I kissed him, hoping I never lost my appetite for his lips. "He was pretty cute though."

"So are you gonna see him again?" he asked, his index fingertip making lazy circles around my belly button.

"If he plays his cards right." He laughed as rolled me onto my side so we could spoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I've been having a hard time with this story because it's my baby. I want everything to be perfect for you guys. Anyway, let me know what you think! **

The next morning I woke up alone, an unusual occurrence because I always woke earlier than Fitz. I got out of bed, wondering where he was. I used the bathroom and brushed my teeth then went to the kitchen, smiling at the sight of him. He stood at the stove, frowning at whatever he was attempting to cook in a skillet.

"You know, using my kitchen without my express permission and supervision is a crime with a very big punishment," I said, announcing my presence.

He turned around and grinned at me, adorable and sexy at once with his tousled hair and pajama pants sitting low on his hips. "I should be the one punishing you. Your stove is defective. So is this skillet." He looked at whatever was in the skillet. "I think your eggs might be bad too."

"A poor carpenter blames his tools," I teased, smirking at him as I walked over to examine his handiwork. His half-scrambled eggs were beginning to burn. I looked up at him. "Maybe you should let the chef do the cooking from now on, baby."

He pouted cutely. "I was trying to do something nice for my girlfriend."

I kissed his bottom lip then scraped the ruined eggs in the garbage. He leaned against the counter, watching with a smirk as I got new eggs and butter from the refrigerator. I took a bag of flour from the cabinet then cracked the eggs in a glass bowl, whisking them quickly to break up the yolks. I added a dash of flour and explained, "If you add just a _little_ flour, the eggs will be so fluffy it'll be like eating clouds."

I put a bit of butter in the skillet to coat it then beckoned him over as I poured the eggs into the skillet. I gave him the fork and instructed, "Just keep stirring them and they'll scramble. It's easy baby."

I couldn't help but smile as I occupied the space between him and the stove. He was absentmindedly scrambling the eggs with his chin nestled in the curve where my neck and shoulder met. His left hand was flat on my bare stomach. It hadn't even occurred to me to put something on over my underwear. He smelled so good and clean as he nuzzled the underside of my chin, breathing me in as he did.

"Pay attention," I admonished, trying to sound stern as I poked his now still stirring hand. He chuckled as he resumed his scrambling. When the eggs were finished, I put them on a plate then went to get bacon from the refrigerator, a rather difficult task to accomplish with him attached to me.

"You're making cooking a lot harder than it has to be," I said, giggling as he peppered my neck with feather soft kisses. "And you're supposed to be learning. I'm not always gonna be around to feed you."

"Yes you will," he replied, his lips on my shoulder. "I'm never letting you leave this apartment."

He emphasized his statement by pulling me even closer, pressing his growing erection against the small of my back. I put the bacon in the skillet, my hands on autopilot because his teeth were on my earlobe.

"So you're gonna hold me hostage?" I asked giggling as he went back to kissing my neck. My phone began buzzing on the counter. I looked at the screen, smiling at Abby's name.

"I'm at your job and you're not here," she said when I answered.

"I'll be there soon. I'm making breakfast," I replied, giggling as Fitz's index finger circled my belly button. It seemed he turned me into a giggling machine.

"You're with Fitz, aren't you?" she asked in a knowing voice. I could practically hear her smirk.

"He wanted to make me eggs but he didn't know how," I explained, smiling as I put the bacon on the plate with the eggs. He couldn't get them to scramble right. He's so cute when he's frustrated."

"Liv, you're gushing," Abby pointed out.

"I can't help it. I'm in love," I replied, smiling at Fitz. He leaned over and pecked my lips but I wasn't satisfied with one kiss. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a few more kisses.

Abby's voice burst our blissful bubble. "You guys know I can hear that right?"

I laughed at accidently putting her on speakerphone when I took the phone from my ear. "Sorry Abbs."

"Tell Fitz I want my friend back!" she exclaimed.

Fitz and I laughed. He replied, "She's mine now and I'm never giving her back!"

"I'm sorry I thought I called my friend _Olivia_," Abby said. "Shouldn't you be depriving our youth of a decent education, _Fitzgerald_?"

I laughed. They bickered like brother and sister. Fitz countered, "Taken a swing at anyone lately, Sugar Ray?"

"Are you offering your face as a sacrifice?" she asked. We laughed. They traded barbs for a little bit longer before Abby had to get to work. After I hung up, I looked at Fitz.

"Speaking of work, aren't you supposed to be going to a department meeting today?" I asked, stopping his hands from squeezing my bottom.

"I do but Cy's gonna cover for me. It seems I've fallen ill," he answered with a grin. "That means I'm all yours baby."

He hoisted me onto the counter, his lips headed for my neck. My eyes darted to the clock. It was 10:07. I was planning to go to work not having been there in almost a week. It wasn't like me to miss so many days. "Fitz, baby, stop. I have to get ready for work."

"I'm playing hooky for you. Can't you play for me?" he murmured, his lips on my ear.

"I shouldn't," I breathed. I could feel my heartbeat in my core.

"But you will," he replied confidently, his lips between my breasts.

I pulled his face back so I could look into his beautiful eyes. "Only today."

He smiled as he set me on my feet.

XXXXX

After breakfast, we showered and I straightened my hair, a rather cumbersome process with Fitz's arms wrapped around me.

"What do you wanna do today?" I asked, smiling at the reflection of him nuzzling my jawline.

"Go back to bed," he answered almost immediately.

I laughed. "You're insatiable."

"And you're not?" he asked in reply.

I bumped him with my hip as I turned off the straightener. "We should go to the farmer's market."

"Can we not and say we did?" he groaned.

I smirked at him as I left the bathroom. "You went with her."

"And I was suicidal the whole time," he relied as he followed me into my bedroom. I opened my closet door and pulled out a black and white Breton striped three quarter length sleeved top with an open back and a swingy red skirt. I bent over to get brown wedges then shut the door.

"But it'll be fun with me. Then we can go to Bed, Bath, and Beyond to get you new sheets and a new shower curtain because the one you have is disgusting baby," I reasoned. I put the clothes on the bed then went to sit at my vanity to put on lotion and makeup. Fitz lay back on my bed and sighed.

"I just want you to know you're giving me Mellie flashbacks," he grumbled.

I frowned at hearing her name. I had tried hard to like Mellie, but she made it a terribly difficult task. She was too loud and far too needy with Fitz. She'd touched him constantly, and deferred to him like she couldn't make choices on her own. I remembered the day they'd gone to the farmer's market, the way she had appeared at his side when he answered the door, smiling smugly and wearing his shirt. I had never been more jealous.

Frowning at him, I grumbled, "Why don't you call her then?"

He smiled at me. "Angry?"

I didn't reply, just went back to getting ready. He walked over and scooped me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He kissed my nose. I turned away from him. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Stop being mad at me."

"I'm not mad," I replied. I wasn't mad. I just didn't like Mellie. I had never been more jealous than the time she was in our lives, starting with my birthday. I couldn't hide my sullenness as I watched her laugh and touch his arm while they sat at the other end of the bar. Edison picked up on my attitude immediately. _Mad at your boyfriend?_ he'd teased. I swore I wasn't, but I couldn't stop frowning. By the time we were ready to leave, Abby scuffling with security as we walked out into the night, I was primed for a meltdown. Edison was seething, apparently ready for a fight. He had an explosive temper, but it was nothing compared to my birthday meltdown, and he shouted himself into becoming a target for my dish-hurling.

"You're mad," he insisted. It was petty and childish, but I never wanted her name to pass his lips unless he was telling me she got hit by a bus.

I pouted at him. "Don't say her name to me anymore."

He looked surprised. "Are you jealous, Liv? Really?"

He laughed and a smile tugged at my lips. I muttered, "She tried to steal you away from me."

He stepped backwards until we reached the bed then sat down. "No one," he planted a kiss on my lips, "will ever," another stomach-fluttering kiss on the hollow of my throat, "steal me," a third magical kiss on my collarbone, "away from you."

"Promise?" I pushed him back on the bed, leaning down so our chests were touching.

"Promise," he replied as he wrapped his arms around me.

"So since we're not going to the farmer's market, what do you wanna do today?" I asked.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked.

I shook my head, smiling at him. "No, no, no. You're the hooky captain today."

"'Hooky captain;' I like it. That's going on my business cards from now on," he replied, making me laugh.

"You're such a dork!" I teased.

"Well you love me so you're a dork too," he argued then asked, "So how do couples spend hooky days?"

"I don't know. I've never played hooky before today," I answered. "My boyfriend's a bad influence."

His lips curled into an adorable grin. "You just called me your boyfriend."

"I call you my boyfriend all the time. Just not to your face." I laughed.

"How about we go to Bed, Bath, and Beyond and get the sheets and the shower curtain then go to some of those boutiques you like. I'll complain about how long you take deciding between two pairs of shoes that look exactly the same, and how much they cost but I'll pay for them anyway because you look at me with those big brown eyes. Then we'll go to the movies, and I'll pick a scary movie so you'll cuddle up next to me. I'll be scared too but I'll act strong because I want you to think I'm a tough guy. After the movie, we'll go out for ice cream and you'll scold me about my manners. Then we'll come home and we'll make dinner together. How does that sound?"

"Like I have the best boyfriend in the world," I replied, grinning like a goon. He gave me a kiss before going into the bathroom to shave. I followed him, smiling as I wrapped my arms around his bare midsection and planted kisses between his shoulder blades. He reached back and squeezed my hip. I lay my head on his back, enjoying the flexing of his back muscles as he shaved. I loved that we could be together in silence. Edison always needed to fill every minute—even intimate moments—with words, usually words I had no interest in hearing or words that inevitably led to an argument. Fitz and I could lay around for hours, reading or watching movies, and never say a word. It never felt awkward. Honestly, they were some of our most intimate times. We could talk endlessly about anything, but our silences held some of the moments when I realized just how deeply I loved him. His laughter made my heart soar, but the way his eyebrows furrowed when he was engrossed in a book made me want him to kiss him senseless.

XXXXX

"Am I fish shower curtain guy?" Fitz asked, holding up a translucent blue curtain covered in tropical fish.

"Well, if you buy the fish curtain then you have to get the fish rug and the fish soap dishes and wall decorations," I replied.

"This curtain is a pyramid scheme," he laughed.

I held up a world map curtain. "This is nice."

"And educational," he replied with a laugh.

We finally decided on a plain black curtain then moved on to bedding to get new sheets. He wanted stripes. I picked up white 1500 thread-count sheets, smiling when he asked why the thread count mattered.

"These are going to feel _amazing_ on your skin," I explained. "You're never gonna wanna sleep in clothes again."

"Why am I spending $80 on sheets when you already make me not wanna sleep in clothes for free?" I laughed as his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me back against him. I couldn't resist pulling his head down by the back of his neck and kissing him. I sucked his tongue into my mouth and someone yelled for us to get a room. We sheepishly pulled away, laughing like teenagers.

"God, we're officially obnoxious," I declared.

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be obnoxious with," he replied, leaning down to kiss me again.

"Stop," I mumbled against his lips. "I love how you're suddenly 16 again."

"I wasn't nearly this smooth at 16," he murmured. "Or as lucky."

"You're lying," I replied with a smirk. He had been nothing short of drowning in women since he turned 15 and morphed into a demi-god.

"Just a little," he laughed. "It's not like you were any different."

"Um, yeah I was," I scoffed. "I didn't have sex until freshman year of college, the _end_ of freshman year I might add."

He laughed. "Really, Livvie? That's so cute. You're my little prude!"

I cried, "I'm not a prude!"

He kissed my nose. "Oh, come on. I think it's cute."

"It's not cute," I whined. "And I'm not a prude. You're just slutty."

"Only with you." He smiled like Prince Charming.

XXXXX

I looked down at the two different pumps on my feet. I couldn't decide between a t-strap and a Mary Jane strap. I looked up at Fitz who had lay down on the boutique's couch with a despondent expression. He had been right about me not being able to decide between two pumps that were almost identical. Reluctantly, I admitted, "I can't choose."

He rolled onto his side and looked at the shoes. "You have enough black shoes, Liv."

"Maybe I should look at the blue ones again," I replied, looking down at the shoes.

"Maybe the fact that you can't choose means you have enough shoes," he suggested.

I smirked at him. "Maybe we should try another store."

"Maybe I should run out into traffic," he grumbled as he sat up. I took off the shoes and walked over to him, frowning.

"You're not having fun." He looked up at me and his face softened. He pulled me onto his lap.

"Baby I'm having fun with you. I always have fun with you. But we've been here an hour and a half," he explained.

"I'm sorry. I'll pick." He kissed my cheek and gave me a squeeze.

A pair of red Jimmy Choo open-toed pumps with an ankle strap caught my eye and I tried them on. I smiled at my feet. "These are definitely the ones."

"Great!" he whooped as he hopped off the couch. "Let's go!"

I laughed. "You're such a brat."

XXXXX

We stood in front of the ticket booth, him frowning and me giving him my best sad eyes. I wanted to see _Frozen_ since there were no scary movies playing but he was adamant that we would see anything but it.

"Please," I whined. "James and I loved it."

"Not helping your case," he replied with a smirk.

"Cyrus loved it and he hates everything," I argued. Cyrus had originally objected to seeing a Disney movie but was enchanted by the time we got to "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman."

"You really wanna see this?" he asked, looking down at me. I could see him softening to my will. I gave him my best big brown eyes and nodded. He sighed as he pulled out his wallet. He reluctantly told the girl waiting for our decision, "Two for _Frozen_."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his chin. "I love you."

"You're making me cheeseburgers tonight," he replied.

"Okay!" I chirped as I skipped into the theater, pulling him along.

Once I got him to stop trying to make out with me, he got into the movie. I watched with amusement as his eyes lit up during "Let It Go." I teased, "Admit it. You're having fun."

"It's…okay," he replied noncommittally. I laughed as I ate popcorn. When the movie was over, he sat with the biggest grin on his face. I smirked at him, knowing he'd loved the movie just as much as I had. I asked, "So?" He shrugged as he stood then stretched. I gave him a wide-eyed stare of disbelief. "Oh, _come on_! You love it!"

He shrugged again, still smiling. "It was okay, Liv."

"You are so full of it," I declared as we walked out of the theater. It was still light outside so we left our car and walked down the sidewalk to the Johnny Rockets a few blocks away from the theater. We sat at the bar and ordered a hot fudge sundae to share.

I leaned my chin on my hand, grinning at him as he texted. He looked up at me and smiled then asked, "What?"

"Nothing. You're just handsome," I replied. I smiled playfully at him. "Got a girlfriend, handsome?"

"Yeah," he answered. "She's the best thing in the world. I'm head over heels in love with her. And for some unknown, unfathomable reason, she loves me too. I wanna go on every rooftop and scream how much I love her because she has made me happier than I ever thought possible."

I hopped off my stool and stood between his legs, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Now I know a girl as pretty as you has a boyfriend."

"I do," I answered. "He's the sweetest, funniest, most perfect guy in the world. He makes me smile so hard that I think my lips are going to fall off. And he makes me feel so beautiful, and amazing, and loved. I've never loved someone the way I love him. Sometimes I feel like I could just burst from how much I love him. And he loves me too. It's the craziest, most wonderful thing in the world."

He kissed me and I lost track of everything except his tongue dancing with mine. My fingers slid through his curls down to his ears. He groaned in my mouth as I slid them between my index and middle fingers. He pulled me closer, his fingers digging into my hips. The waiter cleared his throat as he set our sundae on the counter. A few patrons were smirking at us. I blushed as I sat back on my stool. Fitz just smiled as he picked up his spoon. He scooped coffee ice cream onto his spoon and held it to my lips.

"Are we really gonna be _that_ couple?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Eat," he commanded. I opened my mouth to accept the spoon.

I grinned at him. "I like when you're bossy."

XXXXX

"Go change your sheets," I instructed as I emptied the canvas Whole Foods grocery bag of his cheeseburger fixings.

"I like when you're bossy," he teased, smiling at me. I swatted his backside with a dish towel then put it back over my shoulder.

He hooked his phone up to his iHome and filled the apartment with music before going into his bedroom. Only when he was gone could I season the ground beef. I lightly buttered Hawaiian sweet roll buns then put them in the oven to warm before putting the burger patties in one skillet and bacon in another. When the burgers were almost done, I placed a slice of cheese on both of them to melt. I took the buns out of the oven and put the tray on the counter.

Fitz walked out of his bedroom, now dressed in sweatpants that sat dangerously low on his hips. He smiled as he walked over to me, singing as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"_**Driftin' on a memory**_

_**Ain't no place I'd rather be**_

_**Than with you**_

_**Lovin' you**_

_**Well, well, well**_

_**Day will make the way from night**_

_**All we'll need is candlelight**_

_**And a song**_

_**Soft and long**_."

I smiled as he swayed us slowly to the Isley Brothers' crooning, his lips on my ear as I put the burgers together with faltering hands. His voice drifted off as he began planting soft wet kisses on my neck. I had to set the plate down because my hand was shaking. His name came out as an urgent whisper. He smiled against my neck and replied, "Yes, love?"

"Stop," I murmured, my hands on top of his on my breasts.

"No," he replied in the same tone.

"Yes," I whimpered as he squeezed my breasts firmly. "I want you to eat my burger."

"I wanna eat you." His hands slid down my body then under my skirt.

"Please," I whined. "I'll make it worth the wait. I promise."

"You better," he replied, giving my butt a firm smack that made me squeal as he went to turn off the music and turn on the TV. I grabbed a bottle of red wine from the refrigerator and two glasses then went to put them on the coffee table, bumping him with my hip as he passed me to get the plate with our cheeseburgers. He grabbed ketchup, mustard, and mayo from the refrigerator then came to sit next to me, smiling as I struggled to uncork the bottle.

"Need some help?" he asked. He took the bottle and pulled the cork out easily. "Just needed a man's touch."

I laughed. "You're such a caveman."

He gave a primitive grunt then delivered a wet kiss to my cheek, making me laugh harder. I watched, on pins and needles, as he put ketchup, mustard, and mayo on his burger then took a bite. He smiled, closing his eyes as he chewed. "Liv this is _amazing_!"

"I'm glad you like it. I've never made cheeseburgers before," I replied as I picked up my own burger. Fitz poured wine in our glasses as I put ketchup on my burger. "I love how we're almost 30 and never eat at a table, or off individual plates."

He laughed. We ate and watched _House_, snuggling as we leaned back against the couch. When we were finished, I washed the dishes, teasing him about not having a dishwasher. He swatted me with his drying towel. After we put the dishes away, I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Go get in bed."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "I'm not sure if I should be excited or scared by the look on your face."

"You'll find out soon enough. I promised to make waiting worth your while, and I intend to do so." I gave him a kiss. "Now go."

**So this is a little bit of a cliffhanger but this chapter is already 9 pages long. I promise the next chapter won't disappoint though. Don't forget to leave your reviews! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry this update took so long. I went on vacation for a bit and didn't have any time to write. I promise the next one won't be so long coming.**

* * *

In my bedroom, I turned on music. Sam Smith's smooth crooning filled the room. I put the song, "Nirvana," on repeat then began slipping off my clothes. I slipped on a black satin thong that Fitz had nearly destroyed on many occasions then climbed into bed. I settled back against my pillows then picked up my phone to dial his number.

"Hello," he answered quizzically.

"Hey," I cooed in a sexy voice.

"Where are you? Are you coming back?" he asked.

"I was," I giggled in a sexy voice. "But I got distracted."

"By what?" I heard shuffling and guessed he was sitting up in bed.

"How soft my skin is," I crooned, running the nails on my free hand up my thigh. I gasped and heard his breath hitch. I put him on speakerphone then put the phone next to my head on the pillow. I repeated the gesture with both hands and he groaned when I gasped louder. "I love how rough your hands are against my skin. You always give me goose bumps, baby."

"Yeah?" His voice was thick.

"Do you wanna know what I'm wearing?" I asked in a breathy voice.

"Yeah," he answered almost immediately.

"That little black thong that you love," I purred. "The one that you're always so eager to get off me."

"Yeah?" he replied.

I laughed. "You know, for someone who talks for a living, you're awfully tongue-tied." He muttered something unintelligible. I laughed again. "I love when you don't shave. The way the stubble on your chin scrapes my inner thighs," I simulated the sensation by running my nails up the inside of my thighs and moaned. Fitz groaned my name. I wondered if he was as turned on as I was. I had never been particularly good at phone sex, being shy about that sort of thing, but it seemed I could do anything with him. "I love when you lick me slowly. God, your tongue…" I rubbed my nub of nerves between my thumb and forefinger the way he did with his lips and whimpered at the sensation. A shiver of electricity ran up my spine and my hips rocked. "Oh God, Fitz… Do you wanna know what gets me _really_ hot?"

"God yes," he whispered. I wondered if he was rock hard, if he was going out of his mind. I hoped he was.

"I love when you bend me over and take me hard. It drives me crazy when you pull my hair." I was surprised by how wet I was when I ran my middle finger between my lips. The memory of us together never failed to get me hot. "The first time, that night I got in bed with you, I was sure people would think you were killing me because I was screaming so loud. The way you held my hips and slammed into me…" I was panting and my legs were beginning to shake. I slipped one finger in my slick channel and cried out, eliciting a groan from him. "Are you touching yourself baby?" His groaned response made my hips rock off the bed. I slipped another finger inside, aching for him. Knowing he was so close but still so far away drove me crazy. I completely forgot that I was supposed to be bad at phone sex and focused on the tornado swirling in my stomach. "Are you hot? Talk to me baby."

"I love how hot and tight you are, and your taste… God, baby, you taste so good." He groaned and I worked my fingers faster and harder, whimpering as I barreled toward sweet oblivion. He went on, "If I had my way, I'd eat you for hours. I'd gut you like fruit."

"Oh God," I cried, electricity shooting through my limbs. I was so close. Breathing became a whole body task.

"I love how wet you get for me, and how you pull my hair, and how your moans turn into screams when you're close and your eyes roll back…" His groaned were coming faster and I knew he was as close as I was. My eyes rolled back and I swirled my fingers, my hips rocking off the bed. "When I woke up and you were in my bed… I couldn't believe it. And when I woke up again and you were on top of my, I almost came right then." I pinched my stiff nipples, knowing it wouldn't be long. I ached for him. "I love taking you from behind. Smacking your ass and pulling your hair… Oh God, Liv, I love your ass."

"I'm…so…close," I gasped. I rubbed my bundle of nerves with one hand and slammed the fingers on the other into my quivering opening, my hips rocking so hard that my bed springs groaned. "Fitz!"

"Fuck!" he rasped. "Me too baby!"

"I love how tight you hold me when you cum! And when you bite my neck I—" I was practically screaming, my whole body wound so tight that all I wanted to do was snap.

"I love how your eyes snap shut and your whole body freezes right before you cum," he groaned. "Do it now baby. I wanna see it!"

I had only a brief moment to open my eyes and see him standing in the doorway of my room and wonder how long he'd been there before I leapt off the cliff into blessed oblivion. Electricity shot from my toes to the top of my head and I screamed his name over and over again.

"Absolutely beautiful," he replied, smiling at me.

When the tremors settled down, I felt him climb onto the bed. I looked over at him. "Did you cum?"

"Not yet. Get on your hands and knees." I did as he said immediately. He pulled my thong off and I arched my back, giving him a good angle. I gasped at the feeling of him pressing against my entrance. I was so ready, so anxious to cum again. He leaned over me and pulled my arms out in front of my so that I was resting on my elbows. I was a little anxious about that angle. Fitz was more than well-endowed and I was a little afraid of not having any way to brace myself. He asked, "Are you ready?" I nodded sheepishly and dropped my head, crying out when he entered me.

_Now the room is so hazy, we're too lost in the fumes  
I feel like it's just me and you,  
Yeah we got nothing to lose_

"Are you this wet for me? Did thinking about me taking you make you all wet?" he hissed in my ear, bringing tears into my eyes with his rough strokes.

"Yesss," I hissed, my knees already shaking.

"Is this my pussy?" he groaned against my neck.

"God yes," I moaned back. "It's yours. All yours."

His hands slipped from my waist to run up and down my thighs, leaving fire in their wake. He pulled me back against him hard, making my body spasm. His right hand went to my hair and he tugged it firmly, sinking in deeper. The need to explode curled tightly in my belly. It wouldn't be long. He commanded, "Say you belong to me."

"I belong to you," I acquiesced immediately. I had never been so pliant to anyone. I pushed back against him hard. "Please Fitz…please baby…make me cum. Oh God…let me cum, please."

_It's too late to run away from it all  
It's too late to get away from it all  
I'm done with running so I give in to you_

"Do you need it?" he asked, teasing me.

"Yes, yes, yes!"I didn't recognize my own voice as I begged for what I needed. "_Please!_"

He pulled out to the tip, his lips on my neck, his heart hammering against my back. He began rubbing my clit furiously between his thumb and forefinger at the very moment that he slammed into me to the hilt and the levies broke. I lost track of everything as I fell apart in his arms. I didn't even realize he had exploded too until he collapsed on top of me, groaning my name against my damp flesh.

When we had both recovered a little, he pulled me off the bed and carried me into the bathroom. He set me on the cool tile floor in front of my full-length mirror, pulling me up onto my hands and knees. "I want you to see yourself when you cum."

My limbs felt boneless. I wasn't sure I would be able to hold my own weight, let alone keep my eyes open. "I can't… Not again…"

"You will," he replied simply, his fingers already sliding up and down my slit. I wondered how he could still have energy. I was aroused, and even a little curious to see what I looked like when I came undone, but I wasn't sure I could handle another orgasm without blacking out. He kneaded my butt cheeks like clay that was ready to be molded. He reached up with one hand pulled my hair back, leaning over me to place his lips close to my ear. "Look how beautiful you are."

He pushed inside me and my knees threatened to buckle. His hands clasped my hips to keep me upright. I bit my lip and my eyes closed when one of his hands ventured to the apex of my thighs and he rubbed my love nub. I was thankful for his firm hold on my left hip or I would have collapsed.

"Open your eyes," he commanded. I did as he said, not even realizing he couldn't see my face because my head was bowed. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up so I could see us in the mirror. His face was red, his eyes smoldering as he squinting at me. His chest heaved as he his hips slammed against me, each thrust pushing me closer and closer to another explosion. He pressed on my love nub and my eyes snapped shut. My heartbeat pounded in my ears. He repeated, "Open your eyes."

I opened them and was immediately in awe of the sight of us together. His eyes never left mine as he pounded me and it wasn't long before the combination of him hitting my spot and the sight of us together had every nerve standing on end. "Oh God, Fitz! I'm so close!"

"Keep your eyes open," he commanded through gritted teeth. His nails dug into my skin and the little twinge of pain thrown into the mix of pleasure threw me over the edge. I struggled to keep my eyes open but managed to do so. I watched him come undone with a primal groan that made my insides tingle. I sat up and grabbed his hair, pulling his face down so I could kiss him. He wrapped his arms around, stopping my body from shivering.

"Oh baby, that was…" I wasn't sure what word to use for it.

"Unbelievable," he finished, rubbing my sides.

XXXXX

The next night, we snuggled on the couch while we watched _Kiss the Girls_. Fitz kept changing the channel, saying the killer's voice made him uncomfortable.

"Oh please," I scoffed, changing the channel back to the movie. "His voice is hot."

"If you'd read the book, you'd know that his voice is so wrong for what he's supposed to be conveying," he explained with a smirk. "Tony Goldwyn wasn't the right person for this role. They should've picked someone creepy."

"Ummmm, Tony Goldwyn is like the male Meryl Streep. He could play any part and be perfect," I replied, blinking at him.

He laughed. "You just think he's hot."

"He is," I replied.

He laughed. We finished the movie and he stood and stretched. "I've got a 7 am flight baby. I'll stop by and see you in the morning."

I stood and wrapped my arms around him. "No. You have to sleep here with me."

He smiled as he picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. He pulled my covers back then put me in bed. "I can't. We both know I won't make my flight if I do, Livvie."

"Then miss your flight," I replied, giving him my best doe eyes. He was going to guest lecture at Columbia for two days and I was already missing him terribly. I sat up on my knees and wrapped my arms around him. "Stay. Come on. I'll make you breakfast in bed."

He smiled and kissed me. "That's tempting, but I have to go babe."

I stuck my bottom lip out at him. "Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

He sighed, smirking at me as he climbed over to lay on the other side of the bed. "You're so spoiled."

He wrapped his arms around me, his chin in the crook of my neck. I turned my head and kissed his cheek. "You know, you could stay forever."

I had been thinking about us living together for a few days. We had practically been living together since we'd met. Every other night we were in the other's dorm room or apartment. He sat up on his elbow and looked at me. "Really?"

"Yeah," I answered. "We spend the night together every night anyway. No sense paying two rents."

"That's true." He smiled at me. "But if I lived here, you'd find out I'm only in this for the sex and free cupcakes." I laughed, running my fingers through his hair. "We're gonna have to redecorate though. This room…"

I gave a playfully offended expression. "What's wrong with my room?"

"Nothing…if you were a ten-year-old girl," he teased.

"I happen to like my room," I replied, poking his side.

"It's cute," he agreed. "But I feel like the guy from _To Catch a Predator_ is gonna pop out and any minute and bust me." We laughed and I poked his side again. "Seriously, all you're missing is a few One Direction posters."

I laughed, pinching his cheek. "I guess we could repaint. Maybe yellow…with a mint accent wall! And maybe striped curtains! Oh and some flower shadow boxes. It'll be so cute and grown up!"

"We're gonna have a million of those little pillows on the bed, aren't we?" he asked.

"Maybe a few." My mind was already buzzing. "The bed can be striped too, and we can pint black and white versions of all our pictures and make a collage on the accent wall above the bed. And we can split my office, and your bookshelves can go in the living room. And you can bring over that really big chair and replace my butterfly chair with it."

"What about my bed?" he asked.

"Well mine's bigger. And I figure if we sell your bed, we can get a dining room table, and really pretty dishes since neither of us has a nice set. I'm thinking square plates in a primary color. Oh and we can get His and Hers towels, and hampers too. This is gonna be so fun!" I squealed, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, and you can bring your TV over and point the big chair at it, and we'll use some of the money from selling your bed and few of my things that I don't need to get you an Xbox."

He smiled at me with the dreamiest look in his eyes. "I love you."

"I know. Isn't it the best?" He covered my face in kisses.

"I can't wait to have a hot dinner and a stiff drink waiting for me every night when I get home," he joked.

I laughed. "Do I look like June Cleaver to you?"

"Not yet, but we'll get you a nice apron and see what happens," he replied, tickling me.

"You're such a caveman." We laughed as he pulled me closer to spoon me.

* * *

**A/N: So they're planning to move in together. Is that a good idea? Are they ready? Or is it about to hit the fan for our babies? Don't forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Our babies are about to take that next step! But is it the right time? Is it too soon? I'll just say that no matter what happens, they're endgame forever and forever**

* * *

I was chopping vegetables for soup, humming along with the music floating through Fitz's apartment. Since he had left for New York, I had been living in his place to see if I could see myself living there. I honestly couldn't. Without Fitz, the small rooms and outdated kitchen had no charm. But he would return in a few hours and no crappy apartment could diminish my excitement. I smiled, singing along to the bouncy Natasha Bedingfield song that had recently become a favorite of mine, "_Gonna button my lip so the truth don't slip/ Gotta bleep out what I really wanna shout/ Whoops/ Did I say it out loud?/ Did you find out?/ I wanna have your babies/ Get serious like crazy/ I wanna have your babies/ I seem 'em springing up like daisies_!"

"Daisies, huh?" I almost jumped out of my skin at the sound of his voice. I turned around with wide, shocked eyes to find him standing next to his overnight bag, smiling at me. "Hey baby."

I finally recovered and ran, squealing, into his arms. He dropped his briefcase on the floor and lifted me off the floor, laughing and spinning me around as I covered his face in kisses. I had worked all day and hung out with Abby and James in his absence so I hadn't realized how much I'd missed him until I saw him. "I missed you so much! You're never leaving again!"

"Is that right?" he asked, smiling at me. I kissed him again, taking his bottom lip between my teeth.

"Yes," I answered after I let his lip go. "I'm gonna take you prisoner."

"I think that can be arranged," he murmured against my lips.

I laughed. "Maybe later. You need a bath, baby."

"I love when you call me baby," he growled as he set me on the island. His hands were hot on my thighs. I held his face, grinning at him like I'd slept with a hanger in my mouth.

"You are my baby, my sweet, _sweet_ baby," I purred, stealing a kiss. "What are you doing back so early? I wasn't expecting you until later."

"I missed what was supposed to be a very lucrative dinner with the Columbia deans and caught an earlier flight because I missed you," he answered as he undid the buttons going down the back of my light pink silk blouse. He slipped off my top and grabbed my breasts, squeezing them firmly. I gasped, winding my fingers in his curls, moaning as he lay my back on the cool countertop and raised goose bumps everywhere. He pushed my bra up and rolled my nipples between his fingers, making my body tremor. His teeth on my earlobe, he asked, "Did you miss me, baby?"

"So much," I breathed. I pulled him into a kiss, dragging my nails down his neck. He moaned in my mouth and my core quivered with excitement. "But you ruined my plans coming back so early. I was gonna make you dinner and run you a bath. I even bought an apron."

"An apron, huh?" He laughed as he trailed wet kisses down my chest. I gasped when he sucked my nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He bit the bud gently and my hips bucked beneath him. He laughed again then paused his worship to look at me. "Go put on the apron."

"Now?" I whined. He had gotten my motor running and the thought of stopping made me crazy.

"Now," he replied. "I'll run the bath. You put on the apron and pour me a drink."

He pulled me off the island and set me on my feet. He cupped my butt cheeks in his huge hands and squeezed appreciatively. "On second thought, you run the bath too. I'm gonna go unpack."

"You left me alone for two days and now you're ordering me around instead of showing me how much you missed me?" I smirked at him. "Maybe I should spend the night with my other boyfriend until you get your attitude together."

"What did you say?" He squeezed my butt harder, digging his fingers into my flesh, and smirking at me darkly. "I think you'd better watch that pretty little mouth of yours before I put you over my knee."

A shiver ran up my spine as wetness pooled between my thighs. I smiled at him. "Is this macho, useless attitude something I have to look forward to now that we're planning to live together?"

"Every day," he replied with a huge grin. He gave my bottom a firm smack and commanded, "Now get a move on. You still have to finish making dinner."

I smirked at him, shaking my head. I pinched his butt when he turned around to get his overnight bag. He gave me a sweet kiss before heading to his bedroom. He called, "How does it feel to have your man back, baby?"

"Shitty! He's a caveman!" I replied. He laughed and I left his apartment, headed to my place to get the little black lace-trimmed apron. Back in his living room, I slipped off my pants, leaving me in only my dark purple bra and panties, then tied the apron around my waist. I went to the bathroom and started his bath then to the kitchen to pour him a drink.

"You want red or white?" I called.

"Red sounds good," he replied. I got a bottle of red from his fridge and poured him a glass.

"What are you unpacking in there? A dead body?" I asked, wondering what was taking him so long.

"I was hiding my other girlfriend," he answered, coming to stand in the doorway, gloriously naked. My jaw dropped at the sight of him and his did the same when he looked at me. I recovered first and smirked at him.

"Where's your other girlfriend?" I teased. "Shouldn't she be out here tending to one of your _numerous_ demands?"

He walked over and wrapped one hand around my waist, grinning at me as he pressed his semi-hard member against my stomach. He ran his fingers through my freshly straightened hair, sending tremors through my body at the contact of his fingertips with my scalp. "Baby the only way I'd have another girlfriend is if you had a twin."

I laughed and playfully pushed him away. "Go get in the tub, you pervert."

"Yes ma'am," he replied. He turned to head into the bathroom and I smacked his bare bottom. He yelped and looked back at me, pointing a stern finger. "No."

I laughed as I went to get his glass of wine, sipping it as I headed to the bathroom. I leaned against the doorframe, silently watching as he lowered himself into the steaming water then sunk below the surface. He emerged and slicked his wet curls back. He grinned when he looked up and found me staring.

"Hi," he chirped in his honeyed baritone, setting off fireworks in my stomach.

"Hi," I replied, smiling at him as I walked into the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the tub and handed him the wine glass. He sipped it then set it on the other side of the tub.

"There's room for two," he said, making little circles on my thigh with his index finger. I wondered if there would ever be a time when his touch didn't make my pulse quicken.

I smirked. There was barely room for his gargantuan frame. My tub was much larger. "No there isn't."

"I guess we'll have to get creative," he replied, smiling flirtatiously at me. I smiled as I stood and untied my apron. He watched me with lusty eyes as I unhooked my bra. I turned my back to him and slid my panties down, moving slowly. I made a show of bending over slowly as I slid the silk down my legs.

I smiled at him as I stood upright and stepped out of the bundle of fabric. "See something you like?"

"Not really," he teased.

"Is that right?" I asked taking his offered hand as I stepped into the tub. I sat down, straddling him and pressing my chest to his.

"Yes," he answered. "I don't like your body." My eyebrows shot up at the seriousness of his tone and face. He laughed at my shocked face then ran his wet hands up my back. "I don't like your body, baby. I _love _your body. I _adore_ your body. I'm _obsessed_ with your body. I _worship_ your body."

I smiled as I slid my hand down his chest then took hold of him. "Oh really?"

"Would you like me to prove it?" he asked in reply as his hands found my breasts.

XXXXX

"God, these still haven't healed," Fitz muttered in disbelief as he looked over his shoulder at the red welts streaking down his back. It had been three days since our tryst in the bathtub and his back still looked like he'd been whipped.

"I'm sorry." He winced at the contact of the aloe gel on his back. "Are you gonna be okay to pack?"

"Yeah." He turned and pulled me onto his lap. "Maybe I should mark you up to get even."

"You already did," I replied, pointing to the purple hickeys and red bite marks on my neck and chest. He smiled and kissed a particularly large hickey on my pulse point before setting me on the bed so he could pull on an impossibly snug black Under Armor t-shirt.

XXXXX

"Fitz!" He startled awake in the arm chair in which he was sprawled. I frowned at him, annoyed. "You're seriously napping while I'm lugging your shit across the hall? Really?"

"You said you didn't need any help," he mumbled sleepily as he stood up and stretched.

"With your clothes!" I snapped loudly. "There's still books and dishes to move! Not to mention your fucking furniture!"

"Stop yelling," he grumbled as he picked up a box labeled "Books."

"Don't tell me what to do!" I wasn't sure what made me so angry about him sleeping in the chair. I dropped the box of books I was holding and he looked back at me in annoyance then went to my apartment. I stormed behind him, livid. "Don't walk away from me!"

"Because you're making it so inviting to be around you right now," he replied sarcastically with a smirk.

"Don't take that fucking tone with me!" I shrieked. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head.

"_Stop_ yelling at me!" he shouted. He left my apartment and I stormed into the hallway, stopping him as he carried another box.

"_Stop _walking away from me!" I bellowed. He stepped around me, headed into my apartment. I was hot on his heels.

"I'm helping you move the damn boxes! Isn't that what you want?" he boomed. His face was bright red.

"I _want_ you to stop being an asshole!" He went to get another box and I stayed put, terrified of what I might do if I went after him. I took a few deep breaths, tried to stop my hands from shaking. He came back and scowled at me as he set a box of dishes down.

"Are you finished moving boxes?" he spat. "What the hell's wrong with you anyway? Are you on your period or something?"

"_What did you say to me_?" I wasn't even aware of my feet moving until my hand made contact with his face. He looked so shocked that I almost felt bad for hitting him.

"You've lost your fucking mind," he growled as he stormed out the door. I huffed as I picked up a box then carried it to his place, setting it down among the others. He was leaning against the island in the kitchen with his back to me, rubbing an ice cube on his cheek. I felt a twinge of guilt but I was too angry to apologize. I went back and got another. I was on my third box before he turned around and saw what I was doing.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked in a tight voice. I couldn't blame him for being angry at me, especially when my hand print had yet to vanish from his face.

"Bringing your things back," I answered simply.

He looked shocked. "What the hell for?"

"We're not ready for this," I replied, feeling a lump rise in my throat. I didn't look at him as I went back to my apartment to get another box. The fourth box was too heavy and I sank to my knees, crying as I leaned against it. I had feared that we were moving too fast since I'd suggested it but pushed the fear to the back of my mind, thinking it was just jitters about taking the next step. Our little blowout just confirmed my suspicions. I wondered where we were going, where it left us.

"Liv…" His arms wrapped around me and I didn't fight him. He asked, "Are you scared? Is that what this is?"

I nodded, blubbered, "What if you get sick of me? What if we don't make it?"

"I'll never get sick of you, okay?" he assured. "And we're gonna make it or die trying." He made me look at him, wiping my tears. "I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you and nothing in the world will change that. I have faith in us, a _lot_ of faith in us. And I know you do too. Remember what you said at the carnival?" I nodded. "I'm not gonna get over you and you're not gonna get over me." I sniffed and wiped my eyes, feeling silly.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, gently rubbing his cheek.

"Me too," he replied. He gently kissed the tip of my nose. I threw my arms around him, crashed my lips against his. He pushed a box out of the way so he could lay me back on the floor. I tugged at his curls, moaning as his tongue massaged mine.

"Dude shut the door," someone called as they walked past the door. We laughed as he rolled off me then stood, offering me his hand.

It took us two days to get everything moved and another to get everything situated. We christened every room and every usable surface in each one with such frequency and fervor that every neighbor gave a knowing smile when they passed us.

XXXXX

I was sprawled in Fitz's armchair, trying my hand at Halo 3 when he walked excitedly into the bedroom with his hand behind his back. I looked at him and smiled, thinking he had bought me a present.

"Got something for me?" I asked when he walked over to the chair.

"Yes," he answered with a smile. "It's from Cyrus and James of all people."

He handed me a small black jewelry box and I opened it excitedly. I immediately burst into a fit of laughter at the contents of the box. A perfectly rolled joint lay on the silk cushion inside the box.

"Really?" I couldn't stop laughing. I made a mental note to call James to thank him for turning back the clock to sophomore year for Fitz and me.

Fitz grinned at me. "Are we really gonna do this? Remember what happened last time?"

I smiled. The last time he and I had gotten high was the end of our sophomore year. Sufficiently blazed, we decided to go play in the fountain in the middle of the quad. Splashing around in our underwear, I had come dangerously close to uttering those three little words but lost the thought every time I opened my mouth. I replied, "Light it up."

He laughed as he left the room in search of a lighter. He returned a moment later with a book of matches and an ashtray. I snuggled into his lap and watched him light the joint then take a deep inhale. He held it for a moment then exhaled. "This is good shit."

He held the spliff to my lips and I took a drag, instantly setting my throat on fire. I coughed and Fitz laughed, calling me an amateur before taking another pull. I smirked at him. "You were the weed head back then, not me."

He held the joint to my lips again. "Just take it easy, lightweight."

I smirked, rolling my eyes as I took the joint from him. I took a pull and it went down much smoother. I exhaled, "See! I can do it on my own."

We smoked the whole joint and were positively delirious by the time Fitz stubbed out the roach. He leaned back in the chair, staring at me with heavily lidded eyes. He furrowed his brow and said, "I had the greatest thing to tell you but I just lost it."

"Was it about sex?" Weed made me crazy horny, another reason I didn't smoke very often—and definitely not around Fitz—in college.

"No…it was about…" He looked so adorably confused. I leaned over and began kissing his neck. Fitz's hands squeezed my breasts, pulling me onto his lap so I was straddling him. Somehow we ended up on the floor, grinding against each other. His lips on my pulse point took chunks of time from my consciousness. The next thing I knew we were going at it hard on his favorite chair. Someone banged on the front door loudly.

"Go away!" Fitz shouted toward my bedroom doorway, not stopping his hips from thrusting into mine.

"It's Stephen!" I frowned. It was our building manager. I looked back at Fitz, wondering what we would do. We were both naked and I was on my knees, bent over the seat of the large leather chair. My ponytail was wrapped around Fitz's fist. Not to mention we were both still pretty high. We were in no condition for company.

"Shit," he muttered. He reluctantly pulled out of me, but not before kissing me and declaring, "We're not finished. We'll pick this up later." He called to Stephen, "Just a minute!"

He stood and pulled me to my feet, stealing another kiss and smacking my bare bottom before moving to get dressed. I stepped on unsteady legs, looking around for my clothes. My panties were under the bed, my sweatshirt tossed onto the dresser. I pulled on my clothes then ran a brush through my hair, watching Fitz as he stepped into his boxers and sweatpants. Smirking, I said, "I look thoroughly fucked."

"Just a little," he teased. From my sweated-out hair to my bee stung lips to my sucked-raw neck, there was no disguising what we'd been doing. The only evidence on him was a little red bruise on his bottom lip where I'd bitten him. We went into the living room and I sat on the couch, watching as Fitz opened the door.

"Hey man," Stephen greeted as Fitz stepped back to let him inside. He smiled at me knowingly. "Hey Liv."

"Hi," I replied. Fitz sat next to me on the couch and wrapped his arm around me.

"What's up man?" Fitz asked. Stephen looked conflicted and embarrassed as he sat in the overstuffed armchair perpendicular to the couch.

"I don't really know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it. You guys…" He looked down at his shoes then back at us. Since Stephen lived below us, I had a rather strong suspicion of what he'd come to talk to talk to us about. "I'm gonna say this and then we're gonna pretend the conversation never happened." Fitz and I nodded. "You guys have been fucking around the close like animals and everyone can hear. It's great that you're finally together, don't get me wrong. But can you keep it off noisy surfaces?"

I buried my face in Fitz's neck to laugh. Fitz poked my side. I gained control of myself then asked Stephen, "What exactly counts as a noisy surface?"

"Wherever you do it that makes you shout his name like your hair's on fire," Stephen answered. I had to bury my face to laugh again. I had a serious case of the giggles thanks to the weed.

"That's not really a surface thing," Fitz answered, pulling my face from his neck again. I couldn't stop laughing as I leaned back on the couch. Fitz swatted my knee with his hand and I covered my mouth, still unable to stop. He told Stephen, "We'll try to keep it down, man."

Stephen looked at me knowingly. "Liv, are you high?" I nodded, still laughing. I wasn't even sure what was so funny. He smirked. "Well at least I know what to get you for your housewarming."

"Maybe you should have this place soundproofed instead," Fitz replied, pulling me into his arms. I scratched his neck slowly, staring at him intently.

"Well I'll be off," Stephen announced with a chuckle as he got up to leave.

"Bye," Fitz and I called, not looking away from each other. His hand was hot on my back as it slid up the back of my sweatshirt. Stephen left, shutting the door behind him.

"Now where were we?" Fitz asked, staring darkly at me. I hopped off his lap.

"First one completely naked gets to cum first!" I announced as I raced to the bedroom, already pulling my sweatshirt off. Fitz was hot on my heels with his sweatpants and underwear around his ankles. He managed to get his underwear off a split second before I did. I smirked at him and rolled my eyes as I walked toward the chair.

"Winner, winner, chicken dinner," I laughed.

"Well I'm gentleman if nothing else," he murmured as he bent me over the chair's right arm. "So I guess I'll still let you cum first. Ladies first and all that."

A few minutes later, on the brink of an orgasm, my marijuana-clouded mind sparked. "Remember what Stephen said? We get to have a housewarming party!"

Fitz laughed as he wrapped my ponytail around his fist. "Whatever you want baby."

* * *

**So they weathered their first fight pretty well, and they're having a housewarming party! That couldn't possibly be a source of drama, right? Don't forget to leave your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait. So our lovebirds are throwing a housewarming party. No big deal, right? There's **_**no**_** drama to be had on such a festive occasion lol. I love these two so any drama to be had will be short-lived because the show gave us enough angst to last a lifetime. Don't forget to leave your reviews! XOXO**

I stood in front of my full-length mirror, looking unsurely at the strapless floral Dolce and Gabbana dress I'd bought for the housewarming party. I couldn't decide if it was perfect or too much. I heard Fitz's footsteps as he came back into the room.

"Wow," he said, looking at my reflection. "You look amazing Livvie."

I blushed at his compliment then turned to look at him. He wore a gray button down and dark wash jeans. I replied, "You can't wear gray. It doesn't go with my dress, baby." I remembered the shirt I'd bought for him earlier that week. "Oh! I have the perfect thing." I went into my closet and retrieved the shopping bag. "I was in Prada earlier this week and I got you the most fabulous shirt."

"Fabulous? Am I a '_fabulous'_ shirt kind of guy?" he asked when I came back into the room. I grinned as I handed him the bag. He pulled the lavender shirt from the bag and looked at it. "It's lavender, Liv…"

"I know. Lavender looks great with blue eyes," I replied. He looked at me skeptically. I frowned, disheartened that he didn't like the shirt. "I should have gotten you the navy one. It's fine. I can exchange it."

He walked over and wrapped his arm around my waist. He pinched my cheek—something only he could get away with doing—and looked down at me sweetly. "Don't make that face, Livvie." I gave him a lopsided smirk. He kissed the tip of my nose. "I'll wear the shirt."

"But you don't like it," I replied.

"I like you." He smiled at me and my heart flipped. I stood on tiptoe to kiss him, my hands going to the buttons on his shirt. He smiled against my mouth. "Are you trying to get something started?"

I smiled as I pulled away from him. "No. Change your shirt." He made a show of slowly slipping out of his shirt. I tried not to stare at his chest. I croaked, "I know what you're doing and it's not gonna work, Fitzgerald."

"I'm just changing my clothes," he replied innocently as he slipped on the new shirt. It fit him just as I hoped it would. He asked, "Why is it so tight?"

"Why are you muscular?" I teased as I walked over to finish buttoning his shirt. I fixed his collar then rubbed his freshly shaved cheeks. The minute his hands locked on my waist, I knew I had made a mistake getting close to him. He picked me up and carried me to the dresser, setting me on top of it. I protested, "Fitz… We can't. People are supposed to start showing up in 20 minutes."

He moaned something against my neck, his hands under my dress to pull off my deep purple panties. He grunted, his teeth on my collarbone, when I wouldn't lift my hips then changed tactics. He pushed my panties aside. I moaned when his fingers slid inside me, ashamed of how wet I was. He had turned me into a bona-fide sex addict. "Fitz please… Oh God… 20 minutes…"

"I'll be done by then," he murmured. I heard a soft thud as his pants hit the floor.

"We ca—" I forgot every word I'd ever learned when he pressed against my entrance. My fingers knotted in his hair and I finally lifted my hips, moaning loudly when he pushed in to the hilt. Before we could get going, the doorbell rang.

"Fuck," we both groaned. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to pull out of me, but he stayed put, looking at me with feverish eyes.

"Give me 10 minutes," he implored.

"Fitz…"

He sighed and reluctantly pulled out. "Whoever is at that door is gonna get their ass kicked so hard."

I laughed as he pulled me off the dresser. I fixed my underwear then went to answer the door. Abby stood on the other side, gorgeous in a fitted navy cocktail dress and sparkly Louboutins. She held a bottle of champagne and a red gift box. She smirked at me, announcing, "You have a hickey."

"Fuck." My face burned as my hand immediately flew to the spot where I knew the hickey was. It was Fitz's favorite spot to suck on, just above the dip in my collarbone. "Is it bad?"

"Bad enough," Abby replied as she stepped inside. She looked around the rearranged living room with a smile. "I love what you've done Liv! It's so grown up and home-y."

"I didn't spend three hours looking at upholstery swatches for 'grown up and home-y' Abby. Try a little harder," Fitz teased as he came into the room. I smiled when he wrapped his arms around me. He looked down at me and announced, "You've got a hickey babe."

"Gee I wonder where I got that," I teased.

"Nice shirt, Fitz. Did you steal it from Liv's closet?" Abby joked. I laughed and squeezed his hands.

Fitz looked down at me. "I'm never wearing this shirt again."

I laughed and reached up to rub his cheek.

XXXXX

The party was in full swing within an hour. Cyrus and James arrived as fashionably late as someone as tightly wound as Cyrus could manage. James immediately moved the coffee table and plugged up his phone to play music he could dance to. Cyrus downed a few shots then went to join the growing number of people moving to the music.

"Here alone?" Fitz asked with a grin as he leaned against the gift table where I was arranging our presents.

"That depends." I smiled at him. He seemed a little tipsy. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Always," he replied as he took my hand to lead me to the dance floor.

"How about a little room for Jesus?" Abby called as Fitz and I grinded to "Drunk in Love."

"Go home Abby!" Fitz called back, making everyone laugh.

The doorbell rang and I reluctantly left Fitz on the dance floor to answer it. Stephen stood on the other side, grinning handsomely.

"Is your cute redheaded friend here?" he asked, bypassing a greeting.

"Hi Stephen. Yes my dress _is_ new. Thanks for noticing," I replied sarcastically.

Stephen laughed. "You look very nice, Liv." He handed me a large gift bag. "Don't be fooled by the size; it's just a cookbook and some over mitts." We laughed. "Now where's the redhead."

"Abby's on the dance floor," I replied with a smirk as I pointed her out. I wondered when Abby and Stephen had made each other's acquaintance and why she hadn't said anything. I decided to grill her later.

I shut the door then looked around for Fitz. I heard his tipsy laugh coming from the kitchen.

"There's my girl!" he exclaimed as I approached the island where he and a redhead I didn't recognize were talking. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple. I was eyeing the redhead, wondering who she was and why she had been touching Fitz's arm when I entered.

"So this is the famous Olivia!" she chirped. I smiled politely at her. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Janine. I've heard so much about you from Fitz at work that I feel like we're already friends!"

I shook her hand, smiling thinly as I looked from her to Fitz. "Well you have me at a disadvantage. I haven't heard anything about you. Fitz is adamant about not bringing his work home though." I turned to look at Fitz, my smile murderous. "Baby, can I talk to you in private?"

He looked like he wanted to be anywhere except away from witnesses but nodded. "Sure Livvie."

I took his hand, my nails digging into the back of it, then called over my shoulder, "Nice to meet you Jennifer."

"It's Janine," she called back.

In our bedroom, I shut the door then turned on him. "Who the fuck is that?"

"She's a TA in the department. She's new," he answered.

"Stay away from her," I commanded.

"I can't really—"

I cut him off. "Unless you want me to rip every hair off her head, stay away from her."

"Liv you don't have to worry about me with anyone else," he insisted.

"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about her. I saw the way she looked at you, like she's just waiting for the perfect moment to pounce on you."

"Liv—"

"I know what I'm talking about!" I boomed, louder than intended. My blood was practically boiling. "You're working late and she's there, and she starts flirting with you and it's new and exciting because so different from me. Suddenly you want her just because you can't have her. I've _seen_ it happen, Fitz."

He blinked. "Edison?"

I nodded, wrapping my arms around myself. "Some new teller at the bank. He insisted that it was nothing, that she was just nice. It didn't sit right with me, but I didn't want to be paranoid. And then she kissed him, and he let it go on." I sniffed then looked up at him. "Just stay away from her. Please."

He stepped into my personal space and took hold of my face. I couldn't look at him. He murmured, "Look at me, Olivia." I shook my head, ashamed of myself for letting my baggage drag us down. He implored, "Look at me." I looked up at him with a doleful frown. He stared at me. "Olivia…" My face relaxed. There was so much love in his eyes. He smiled. "There you are."

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"I'll stay away from her," he replied.

I shook my head. I was being silly. Fitz was nothing like Edison. "You don't have to do that. I trust you."

"You are the most important person in my life, Livvie," he replied. "And if she makes you uncomfortable, she makes me uncomfortable."

I smiled, bringing my hands up to frame his face. "I love you. So much."

"Enough for a quickie?" He smiled like a child eager to have his way.

I smirked at him. "There are 30 other people in our apartment right now."

"We'll be quiet," he insisted.

"Because we're known for that," I replied sarcastically. I ran my fingers through his hair. "The party's almost over. When everyone's gone, we'll have some fun."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "What kind of fun?"

"I have a meeting with a certain professor about fixing some low test grades." I grinned wickedly.

"Well Ms. Pope I've seen those grades and you're going to have to work very hard to improve them," he replied, smiling back.

"Oh I plan to." I slipped out of his grasp and he swatted my butt as we left the bedroom.

In the living room, people were still dancing and having a good time. Abby and Stephen were sitting on the couch, feeding each other chips and queso dip.

James smiled when he spotted us. "There are the lovebirds! Snuck off for a quickie?"

"Shut up you drunk!" I replied, laughing at his slightly slurred speech.

"Open the pillows" Abby whooped. Her whole face was bright red and her smile was drunkenly crooked. She'd bought us a set of wine glasses and a beautiful carafe. Stephen got me the _Smitten Kitchen_ cookbook and a set of oven mitts. Cyrus and James got us a set of navy blue His and Hers towels and bed sheets.

"This is from Cam," James said as he handed me a gift bag that contained a throw pillow that read, "He stole my heart so I'm stealing his last name".

I showed it to Fitz. He laughed. "Just what our bed needs: another pillow."

Janine got us a dry-erase "Honey Do" board to hang on the refrigerator. Fitz insisted it was just another way for me to boss him around. I pointed out that I was the one who usually did the household chores. The girls from the bakery, Anna and Jodi, got us a wine and cheese basket.

"Now this is a present!" Fitz exclaimed. He held up a lacy white apron that someone had bought for me.

I laughed as I took his from him. "This is cute but I'm never gonna wear it."

"We'll see about that," he teased, pinching her cheek.

XXXXX

"No." Fitz had been secretive and sneaky ever since the party and I couldn't figure out why. At first I thought he was looking at engagement or something magical like that. Then he came home unusually chipper and revealed a surprise that dashed my wedding dreams.

"Come on. It's a luxury cabin," he implored. He wanted to go off into the wilderness in the national park for 10 days to hike and fish and do other outdoorsy things that he'd never known me to enjoy.

"No," I repeated. He'd have to drag me kicking and screaming. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me, kissed my neck. "You're not going to seduce me into going, Fitz."

"Come on Livvie; it'll be fun. You and me in the great outdoors," he insisted.

"If the outdoors is so great, how come people have spent centuries improving the indoors so much that people never want to leave?" I argued with a smirk.

"Think about it: me and you going on hikes, fishing, swimming in the lake, looking at the stars," he murmured against my neck. "The cabin has a fireplace, and a big tub. We can build a blanket fort in the living room and roast marshmallows in the fire. Doesn't that sound fun?"

It sounded like the perfect getaway when put that way. I turned around, leaning against the counter, to smile at him. "You should've lead with that, baby. When do we leave?"

"In the morning," he answered with a victorious smile.

I blinked at him. "What if I hadn't agreed?"

He shrugged. "I was drag you kicking and screaming." I laughed. He grabbed my chin, leaning so close that our noses were touching. "Pack light and sensible." I rolled my eyes. "Repeat after me: light and sensible."

"Light and sensible," I replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Olivia Carolyn." I smirked at him using my middle name. "Shorts, t-shirts, sandals, sneakers, and _one_ swimsuit. You're gonna need baseball caps and sunscreen and a raincoat. No curling irons or straighteners or makeup."

"So I'm gonna look like a hobo the whole trip?" I pouted at him.

He smiled and kissed my nose. "You're gonna look cute just you look now."

I smirked at him. "This is gonna suck."

He smiled and poked my side. "Baby life sucks."

XXXXX

After bribing me with breakfast for Cracker Barrel, we set off for our adventure in the "great outdoors." I slipped off my flip flops put my feet on the dashboard.

"How long is this drive gonna be?" I asked as I turned up the radio.

"Hour and a half, maybe two," he answered as he pushed my hand away from the radio and changed to a country station. I groaned. He loved country music. I only found it mildly tolerable. He began to sing along with the radio. "_God gave me you for the ups and downs_/_God gave me you for the days of doubt_/_And for when I think I've lost my way_/_There are no words here left to say it's true_/_God gave me you_." He reached over and took my hand. "I want this song played at our wedding."

I looked over at him in surprise. "We're having a wedding?"

"Well, yeah. That's usually what people who do when they want to get married," he answered with a smirk. "It doesn't have to be our first dance, but we have to dance to it at some point."

I gave him a goofy grin. "I love you."

"I would hope you do since I'm dragging you to the woods for 10 days," he replied, grinning at me. I looked at him skeptically. "We're gonna have fun, Livvie."

"Unless we get eaten by bears," I deadpanned.

He let go of my hand and pinched my cheek, something only he could get away with doing. "There are no bears in the state park."

"You say that now, but what about when we wake up and they're camping out outside the cabin?"

He smirked. "We don't go outside."

XXXXX

"We you said luxury cabin, I pictured something completely different babe," I said as I hopped out of his Jeep. The cabin looked like it was made of Lincoln Logs. It was more cute and quaint than luxury. I looked around at the wilderness surrounding the cabin. Everything was beautifully lush and green. The air smelled like pine and a pleasant breeze blew through the trees.

"It's a cabin, Liv. This is what they look like," he replied as he pulled our luggage out of the Jeep. "Tell me again why you have three bags when I specifically said to pack lightly and sensibly?"

"One is clothes, one is shoes, one is hats and toiletries," I explained. He looked at me like I was crazy. "What? That's sensible. I've got ten pairs of shorts, ten t-shirts, a few over-shirts, my raincoat, and my new bikini. In the shoe bag, I've got three pairs of sandals, some flip flops, my rain boots, and some Keds." He smirked at me. I scoffed, "I couldn't just throw everything in a suitcase like you."

"Because God forbid _Her Majesty's_ clothes and shoes touch!" he teased. I smirked at him as I picked up clothes bag. "Honestly, only you would bring Louis Vuitton luggage to the woods, Livvie."

"That's the only luggage I have, baby," I replied laughing as I walked toward the cabin.

Albeit small, the cabin was gorgeous. It consisted of four rooms: a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, and a bedroom. The furniture was sparse and rustic. The walls were exposed brick. I noticed the huge tub in the bathroom as I carried my bag to the bedroom. The bed was enormous, with pristine white sheets. Above the bed was a large square skylight. I placed my bag in front of the closet door then sat on the bed, waiting for Fitz.

"I didn't need you to grab any more bags. Thanks for offering though," he said as he walked into the bedroom, laden with my two other bags, his duffel, and his backpack. He put them down next to my bag then looked at me. "Did you see the wall?"

I looked over at the wall he gestured to then went to pull back the curtains, revealing a wall of floor-to-ceiling windows.

"Oh," I breathed, looking out at the scenic landscape. I had completely underestimated the beauty of the place. I looked back at him. "Okay. You win. I was wrong. This place is gorgeous."

"See that little path?" Fitz asked, coming over to wrap his arms around me. He pointed at a little break in the trees. "It leads to a little lake. Tomorrow, we're gonna hike it and I'm gonna teach you to fish."

I wasn't one for hiking or fishing, but I was willing to give anything a try with him. I asked, "What do I wear to fish and hike?"

"Your bikini, shorts, a t-shirt, a ball cap," he answered. "Did you bring sunscreen?" I nodded. "Are you happy we're here?"

I shook my head, trying not to smile. He started tickling me, something else only he could do. He demanded, "Tell the truth!"

"I hate it!" I lied. He tickled me hard enough to make my legs give out then squatted over me to continue his assault on my ribs. "Okay! Okay! I'm happy!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks. "Stop! I'm gonna pee!"

He relented and picked me up off the floor. "What do you wanna do now princess?"

"We should probably go grocery shopping since we only brought booze," I answered.

He gave me a cute frown. "I don't wanna go."

I smiled at him and pinched his cheeks. He was like a child when it came to grocery shopping. "Well you're going. I'm in the _wilderness_ for you, baby."

XXXXX

The next morning I was awakened unceremoniously by Fitz throwing back the curtain and flooding the room with sunshine.

"Get up, Livvie!" he boomed. I squinted at him as he pulled the covers off me. When I didn't stir, he delivered a firm smack to the exposed bottom half of my butt cheek.

I yawned as I rolled over. "I miss the days when all you wanted was to sleep in and have sex."

"There's gonna be sex baby," he promised. "Tonight, we're gonna break that tub in. But right now, you need to get dressed so we can get to the lake."

I squinted at the clock on the nightstand. It was 7:30 in the morning. "It's 7:30 in the morning. We've literally got all the time in the world."

"No we don't. Fish are just waking up. We've got a very small window before it gets too hot," he replied. "Up and at 'em."

I tumbled out of bed and went over to my suitcase. I pulled out red shorts and a chambray button up from J. Crew, tossing them on the bed followed by my new American flag bikini, bought specifically for our rendezvous in the great American wilderness. I asked, "Should I wear flip flops or sneakers?"

"I'd wear sneakers since we're hiking out there," he answered. I nodded and pulled out my leopard print Vans.

"Those aren't sneakers," he said. I could practically hear him smirking.

"They're as close as I've got unless I wear my Keds," I replied.

"Keds aren't really any different."

"Well shit. I'm out of options here, Fitz."

"I feel like you should've told me you didn't have sneakers so we could've stopped and gotten you some, Livvie." He was suddenly behind me, his hands on my butt.

"I didn't know I needed actual sneakers," I explained, standing upright then turning to face him. I ran my fingers through his sleepy curls. I smiled. "Good morning."

He wrapped his arms around me, his hands quickly making their way to their previous position squeezing my butt. "Good morning."

I grinned impishly at him. "Wanna share a shower?"

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work," he replied with a smirk. It was my turn to smirk when his erection poked my stomach.

"It already has," I teased. He picked me up and carried me into the bathroom.

XXXXX

"Why do you keep scratching?" Fitz asked after we'd been fishing a while.

"Because I'm itching," I replied. My thighs had been itching since a rather unpleasant bathroom trip behind a tree.

"Did you actually wipe with leaves? I was just joking about that." He put down his fishing rod then came over to squat next to me.

"No. I'm not an idiot. I had Kleenex," I answered, scratching my stomach.

"Stand up," he instructed. I did and he examined the backs of my thighs. "Shit. It looks like poison ivy, Livvie. Where exactly did you squat?"

"Behind that tree." I pointed out the tree a few feet away. He walked over and looked at the ground.

"Yep. You squatted on poison ivy, baby," he said, running his hand through his hair.

"What do we do? Do I need a doctor?" I was instantly panicking. I had never had poison ivy but everything I'd ever heard had me terrified.

Fitz walked over to me and looked at my thighs, reaching out to gingerly lift my shirt to look at my stomach. "Nah. It doesn't look that bad. You just need a little hydrocortisone cream and some calamine lotion. We'll have to go to the camping store." He began packing up his tackle box. I stood where I was, scratching my thighs. Without looking at me, he called over his shoulder, "Stop scratching, Livvie. You're gonna spread it."

I stopped but only for a few minutes. We walked back to the cabin then drove to the camp store. Fitz me wear oven mitts he found in the kitchen to keep me from scratching. He bought hydrocortisone cream, calamine lotion, and rubber gloves then drove us back to the cabin.

"Take off your clothes," he instructed, holding out a brown paper bag to collect them. I stripped down to my underwear. "Those too." I reluctantly removed my bra and panties, pouting as I tossed them into the bag. He looked at my frowning face. "We're not gonna throw them away, Livvie. They just have to be washed."

"Oh," I replied, relieved. He put the bag down then put on the blue rubber gloves then squirted the hydrocortisone cream in his palm. I smirked down at him. "You know, this would be sexy if I wasn't itching so badly."

He looked up at me and smiled. "I'm not touching you for at least three days, you pervert."

I laughed as he rubbed the cream on my red stomach. My laughter quickly stopped when the cream burned my irritated stomach. "Shit! That hurts!"

"It wouldn't if you'd stopped scratching when I told you to," he replied with a smirk as he moved on to my thighs. "The calamine lotion will soothe it baby."

The lotion worked for a while but Fitz ended up having to consult Google for some other way of soothing my raw skin a few hours later when I was practically climbing the walls to keep from scratching. He filled the tub with warm water then poured in the oatmeal I'd brought to make him cookies.

"This sucks," I whimpered as I sat in the water, rubbing the mush on my thighs. I was very near tears. Between my seared flesh and the prospect of our whole trip being ruined, everything was hitting me hard. It also didn't help that I had PMS.

"Don't cry baby," he said softly, rubbing my cheek. I blinked away tears. "We're still gonna have so much fun. In a few days, your skin will be back to normal and we can do all the stuff I was telling you about." I shook my head, crying like a toddler. He ran his fingers through my hair soothingly. "Shhh, Livvie. Stop crying. Come on. I've got an idea. Do you wanna hear it?" I nodded. "There's a fire pit out back. We can make s'mores and watch movies on my laptop. How does that sound?"

I hiccupped. "Can we watch _The Way We Were_?"

"Of course we can," he replied. "I'm gonna go light the fire. Are you gonna be okay in here by yourself?"

"Yeah," I whimpered, wiping my eyes. He pinched my cheek affectionately before leaving the bathroom.

XXXXX

"Wanna know something crazy?" Fitz asked, rousing me from the slumber I was slipping into with my head on his chest as we sat before the fire pit.

"Yeah," I yawned. I was sufficiently soothed of itching by the oatmeal bath and stuffed with s'mores and white wine. I had seldom been so content.

"I was gonna propose by the lake," he replied. I was instantly wide awake, staring at him with shocked eyes.

"You're lying!" I exclaimed.

He smiled. "Nope. I had the ring and everything." I couldn't form words. I just stared at him with my jaw slightly slack. He shrugged cutely. "Oh well. There's still plenty of time for that."

"Can I see the ring?" I begged, giving him my best doe eyes. "Please, please, please!"

"Not a chance," he replied smugly. I huffed, scooting away from him and crossing my arms. He smirked at my pouting then said, "If you go looking for the ring and find it—although I highly doubt you will because I've hidden it pretty damn well—I'm gonna take it back to the store and I won't propose for at least a year. I meant it Olivia Carolyn."

He knew me too well. I huffed, "Fine. Just know that I'm so not your friend any more."

"I'll live." He grinned at me, reaching over to pinch my cheek. I pulled my face away. He laughed at me.

XXXXX

The next 8 days were full of sun and fun. After I wasn't contagious anymore, we finally christened the tub then the floor in front of the fireplace. We defiled our blanket fort and the hammock hanging between two large trees a few feet away from the fire pit. As much as I begged and pleaded and bargained, he wouldn't show me the ring. I went through his things, mindful of his serenely smiling face watching me smugly from the bed but came up empty.

"So—tell the truth—was this our best trip yet or what?" he asked as I drove us home. Because he wouldn't budge on the ring situation, he allowed me to drive his precious Jeep the hour and a half home though he gave his imaginary brake a work out.

I tried not to smile at him. "It was fun until I found out you were holding out on me."

He laughed. "You're gonna have to let that go, Livvie."

"I won't until you show me the ring," I insisted.

"Well you're gonna be pressed for a long time," he replied with a cheeky smile.

"Asshole," I grumbled. He reached over and lightly tapped my lips.

"Potty mouth," he teased, laughing at me as I glared at him.

"Curse words are the only thing you're gonna be getting from this mouth until you come up off that ring," I threatened. It was an empty threat and we both knew it, but I was trying to stand my ground. I blinked at him. "Come on! At least describe it to me!"

He shook his head, singing along with the radio. I was even playing country music to cajole him. "_She's got whatever it is_/_ It blows me away_/_ She's everything I wanna say to a woman but I couldn't find the words to say_/_ She's got whatever it is_/ _I don't know what to do_/_ Cause every time I try to tell her how I feel it comes out 'I love you'_."

"What if I don't like it? What if you paid a shit ton of money for a ring I hate and I say no?"

He laughed. "One: you wouldn't say no if it was a ring pop. You love me, Olivia Pope. And two: you're not gonna hate it."

"How do you know?"

"I'm good at this boyfriend thing if you haven't noticed. I know my woman."

I smirked at him, knowing he was right.

**A/N: So there are some wedding bells ringing in the future! How long is Fitz gonna string Olivia along? How does he know the ring is perfect? Don't forget to leave your reviews! XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so this chapter jumps about three months ahead. It's late October. I rewrote this a bunch and I hope you guys really like it. XOXO**

"I can't believe I have to work on my birthday," Fitz griped as he rolled out of bed. I was right behind him, having to work myself. "It's Halloween for fuck's sake. Most of the kids won't even show up."

"We're gonna celebrate tonight and I promise you'll forget all about having to work." I had a surprise planned that was sure to blow his mind. He walked into the bathroom with me hot on his heels. I sat on the counter next to him while he washed his face. He looked up at me as I sat watching him.

"What?" he asked grumpily.

"Happy birthday, grumpy pants," I answered with a smile.

He grinned at me and he was suddenly a curly-haired little boy again. He dried his face then moved to stand between my legs. "How does it feel to be dating such an old man?"

"I've always wanted a father figure," I teased.

He smirked at me. "Asshole."

I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He pulled my legs around his waist. I took hold of his ears and he groaned in my mouth. I murmured, "We don't have time for this."

"Being an adult sucks," he replied as he stepped back then took off his boxers. I smacked his bare bottom when he turned around. He looked back at me with a frown, wagging a disapproving finger. "I've told you not to do that."

I laughed as he got into the shower and turned on the water.

XXXXX

I knocked on his office door and he told me to come in. He didn't look up from his laptop screen when I entered. I smiled at him as I walked over to his desk, holding his favorite treat: a wedding cake cupcake.

"Yeah?" he asked, still not looking up from his screen. I set the cupcake on the keyboard then stuck the candle in it and lit it. He smiled at the cupcake then at me.

"_Happy birthday to you_/ _Happy birthday to you_/ _Happy birthday Fitzgerald_/ _Happy birthday to you_," I sang softly as I rounded his large mahogany desk. I leaned against it and smiled at him. He was staring at my chest, and with good reason. My new push-up was more than paying for itself, filling out the scoop neck of my crimson silk draped sleeveless blouse like I was smuggling cantaloupes. I smirked at him. "Aren't you gonna blow out your candle and make a wish?"

"I wish you'd take your top off," he replied with a silly grin.

"Well now that you've said it out loud it'll never come true," I teased. He closed his eyes and blew out his candle.

"I still wished for it. What's life without hope?" I laughed as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"How long until your next class?" I asked as I went to lock his office door. He watched me with an eager smile as he scooted his chair back from his desk.

"About 45 minutes," he answered.

"I'll be done by then." I walked over to him and he watched with interest as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

"Ms. Pope, this is so inappropriate," he said with a smile as I squatted between his legs.

"Should I stop?" I teased.

"Well you're already down there," he replied making me laugh. I undid his belt and he lifted his hips so I could pull his pants down. He was already semi-hard when I pulled his member out of the flap on his boxers. He watched with rapt eyes as I stroked him, his whole face turning red. He groaned loudly when I took him in my mouth. "Fuck Liv." He grabbed my ponytail and pulled on it. I always complained about it, but I loved giving him head. I might have been the one on my knees but there was something so exciting about having him at my mercy. By the time he was ready to climax, he was standing up, holding my head still as he pumped into my mouth. He groaned my name when the levies broke.

"Well that was one hell of a present," he said as he resumed his seat, watching as I wiped my mouth then reapplied my lipstick.

"That wasn't your present," I replied, grinning at him. I had gotten him a gift that he would never forget. The blowjob was just gravy.

"Oh really?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

I smiled. "Really."

"Well what's my present?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

He pulled me onto his lap. He immediately attacked my neck, hoping to coax the answer out of me. "You wanna tell me. Don't you?"

I managed to fend him off and get out of his lap. "I don't. But thanks for the hickey."

"Always a pleasure," he replied before giving me a kiss. He never failed to kiss me starry-eyed.

XXXXX

I listened to Fitz shower as I sat at my vanity putting on my makeup. He was taking longer than usual so after about 15 minutes I barged into the bathroom, releasing a cloud of steam. He didn't seem to hear me over his blasting music. I opened the door to the shower and smacked his butt.

"Fuck Liv!" he yelped, jumping.

I laughed. Slapping his ass wouldn't have given me nearly as much pleasure if he didn't react that way every time. "I'm sorry baby. No I'm not. Get out of the shower."

"I was about to before you barged in here to assault me," he replied as he turned off the water. I handed him his towel, expecting him to wrap it around his waist. Instead, he began towel-drying his hair as he stepped out the shower. He sang along to the music blaring from his phone as he walked into our bedroom, naked as a newborn. He loved being naked more than anyone I knew. I grabbed another towel for him as I followed. He asked, "Babe will you hand me a—" I held out the towel and he grinned. "Thanks Livvie."

"You're welcome," I replied, going back to the vanity. I received a retaliation slap to my bottom that made me squeal as I walked away. I asked, "Should I wear my hair up or down?"

"Wear it up. I don't want it hiding your cleavage tonight," he answered.

"Who said I was showing my cleavage?" I asked, grinning at him in the mirror.

"I'm making a request as the birthday boy," he replied as he dried off.

"Well since you're requesting things, go pick something out for me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

I smirked at him. "Don't make me regret this."

He went into my closet and looked around. "You have way too many clothes, Liv."

"Well I have to wear clothes every day. And there are lots of days baby," I replied.

He came out a moment later with a black sequined mini-dress that I hadn't worn in years. I smirked at him. "No."

"Different color?"

I laughed as I got up. "That is so not appropriate for dinner with your parents, honey." I went into the closet with him following closely.

"You smell good," he murmured, pulling me back against him.

"You need to stop," I replied with a smile as I pulled away. We were supposed to meet his parents for a birthday dinner in an hour. I looked at him. "You can have all the fun you want when we get back from dinner birthday boy."

He had no idea what I had in store for him when we got back from dinner. He pouted cutely at me. "I'm gonna hold you to that." I went back to searching my clothes. He began running his fingers up and down the stars tattooed on my back. "Wear that red dress I like."

"Which one?" I asked, moving to my red dresses.

"The halter one," he answered. I smirked as I pulled the dress out. It fit like a glove, stopping just above my knees. The halter gave me Sofia Vergara cleavage. I slipped it on and turned my back to him.

"Zip me up?" I smiled coyly over my shoulder at him.

"I'll do more than that," he replied as he zipped the dress.

"Go get dressed you pervert."

"Yes ma'am."

XXXXX

I was practically in tears laughing at Fitz's mother, Susan, as she recounted Fitz's phone call to her the night after our first day of classes. She smiled as she looked me to Fitz whose ears were bright red.

"I was just getting into bed when he called. I was expecting him to be upset and wanting to come home, or going to jail—you know Lizzie got arrested her first night at Duke—so when I picked up I was already apprehensive. And then he says, 'Mom I met this girl.' I had never heard him sound like that, like he was in awe that girls existed. He says, 'Her name's Olivia and she's in my English class and she's so pretty I can't look at her.' So I say, 'Well what did you say to her? Did you ask her out?' And he says, 'Mom I made an ass of myself. I couldn't help it. I just started talking and I couldn't stop and now I can never say another word to her.'" I smiled at him, placing my hand on top of his and sliding my fingers between his. Susan grinned at us. "So I told him, 'At least talk to her again and see what happens.' And he goes, 'I can't. She laughed at me.'"

"And then the most magical thing happened." Fitz grinned at me. "I went to Starbucks the next morning and there you were. And you smiled at me and waved me over to your table. And I was thinking, 'Oh God please don't let me embarrass myself again.'"

I laughed. "And I was thinking, "Oh God please let him be weird because he likes me and not just weird."

"And to think it only took him seven years to make the move," Big Gerry joked. We all laughed. "Son, you didn't get your shyness from me. I asked your mother on a date before I asked her name."

Fitz laughed. "And she was five months pregnant with Liz a year later when you asked her to marry you. Maybe shyness is a good thing sometimes Dad."

Susan blushed. "Who told you?"

Fitz laughed. "We found your marriage license last year when Liz made that scrapbook for you guys. Your wedding date was November 1, 1977. Liz was born March 3, 1978. Not to mention that the only wedding photo of you two is from the chest up. You were hiding something."

"Well I expect you to have nothing to hide on your wedding day," Susan admonished with a smile.

"Oh we won't. Especially since _someone_ hasn't proposed yet," I replied, smirking at Fitz.

"Well if _someone_ had been a little more careful in the woods, I'd have already proposed," he shot back.

"If _someone_ hadn't dragged me to the woods in the first place, I wouldn't have had to be careful."

"Gee I wonder why I haven't proposed yet, what with you being such a delight."

"You two sound old and married already," Big Gerry interjected. We all laughed.

XXXXX

"Close your eyes and keep them closed. I mean it," I instructed as Fitz and I rode the elevator up to our floor.

"Yes ma'am," he replied obediently, grinning as he closed his eyes. I didn't trust him. I removed his tie and tied it over his eyes. I took his hand as I guided him off the elevator. "You better not lead me into any walls."

"If I wanted to prank you, I'd have just left you on the elevator," I said. We reached our door and I unlocked it, guiding him inside. James had turned off all the lights when he dropped off Fitz's present for me. I turned on the light and smiled at the sight of the enormous box as I removed my coat. I looked at Fitz, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Take off the blindfold."

He removed it and smiled at the box. "You got me a big box. I've been needing one of those."

I smirked at him. "Stop being an asshole and open the box."

He walked over and took the top off the large cardboard box, making the four cardboard walls fall apart and reveal a shiny black Ducati and matching black helmets. "Holy shit Liv!"

I smiled, pleased with his reaction. "It's just like the one you had in college."

He had had a black Harley in college that he bought from a professor. After an accident that left him with a dislocated shoulder, his mother and I insisted that he sell it. He seemed to be in complete disbelief. "I can't believe you did this! How did you do this?"

"I have my ways," I replied coyly. He scooped me into his arms and covered my face in kisses.

"You are the best girlfriend ever," he murmured before capturing my lips. He pulled the zipper on my dress down, sliding his hands between the fabric and my skin. His lips moved to my neck as his hands slipped the dress off my body.

"Are you gonna take me for a ride?" I asked as he yanked the dress down around my waist.

"You bet," he murmured as he unhooked my bra.

"Fitz…"

He looked up at me with startled eyes. "Oh you meant on the bike." I laughed. He grinned at me as he stood. "Why don't you go change while I try to give my brain dibs on the blood flow again?"

I laughed as I went into the bedroom. I went into my closet and pulled out dark wash jeans and white t-shirt. I pulled on my YSL smoking jacket then found oxblood-colored leather booties. When I emerged from the bedroom, Fitz was wiping off the bike with a washcloth. I smirked at him as I shook my head. "You boys and your toys."

He grinned at me. "If I wasn't so happy right now, I'd have something really sarcastic to say back. Something really petty like, 'You can't talk about me and my toys when you've got _three_ vibrators in your underwear drawer.' But there'll be time for that later."

I laughed as he handed me the helmets. I went to open the door. "Let's get this over with old man."

"I'm gonna show you who's old," he replied as he wheeled the bike out the door. I closed it behind him and we headed for the elevator. He grinned at me, pulling me into a hug and kissing me. "Thank you Livvie."

"If you really wanna thank me, propose. Or at least show me the ring," I replied sweetly, giving him my best Bambi eyes.

"You're cute but that's not gonna work." I rolled my eyes, pushing him away, and he laughed.

Out on the street, I gave him a helmet and put the other one on. He put his helmet on and I looked at him. "You better not kill me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied as he climbed onto the bike. I climbed on behind him, wrapping my arms around him and leaning forward. He started the bike then pulled away from the curb. We were 20 again, cruising through the streets on a Saturday night. I loved how much fun he was having, revving the engine and burning rubber. We pulled into a gas station and he cut the ignition. He climbed off the bike then offered me his hand to get off.

"We look like Daft Punk," I joked as we removed our helmets to head inside. He paid for the gas then went outside. I bought us old-fashioned Cokes in glass bottles then went outside. I couldn't believe how sexy he looked, leaning against the bike as he pumped gas. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. I grinned as I walked over to him. "Here alone?"

He smiled at me. "Looks like it."

I held out a Coke to him and he took it. He twisted the top off then handed it back to me. I held out the other one to him and he opened it too. He took a sip. I grinned at him. "So someone as handsome as you doesn't have a girl to take for rides?"

"I could take you for one if you'd like," he replied.

I laughed as I moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist. "Do you promise you'll still flirt with me when we're an old married couple?"

"Just try and stop me," he replied before planting a kiss on my temple.

XXXXX

When we got back to our apartment, Fitz put his bike in the parking garage. We took the elevator up to our floor.

"Any other special plans for me?" he asked with a devilish grin.

I smiled at him. "I may have bought something kinda sexy to wear for you, but it would be much sexier with an engagement ring."

He laughed. "I've never known you to be so transparent."

We got to our apartment, a rather difficult task with his hand stuffed down the front of my pants. Inside, he released me from his torturous grip and threw me over his shoulder.

"Go change," he commanded, delivering a smack to my bottom.

"I'm gonna let the bossy attitude slide because it's your birthday," I replied with a smirk as I went into my closet. I slipped off my clothes and found the Victoria's Secret bag containing the lingerie I bought for his birthday. It was a little sailor suit that unbuttoned to reveal a blue sequined bra, garter belt, and g-string. I slipped on black silk thigh highs and attached them to the garters. I completed the look with red pumps before heading into the bedroom.

"Trick or treat!" I chirped, flouncing the outfit's tiny pleated skirt.

"This is literally the only upside to my birthday being on Halloween," he replied with a goofy grin from where he sat on the bed.

I laughed as I climbed onto the bed next to him. "So what'll it be birthday boy?"

He grinned at me. "I think I'm in the mood for my favorite dessert."

"When aren't you in the mood for your favorite dessert?" I teased as I sat up on my knees next to him. He quickly unbuttoned the tiny costume to reveal the real treat underneath.

"Wow," he breathed.

"You really like it? I haven't worked out in weeks," I replied.

"Baby you don't ever have to work out for me?"

"So you'd still love me if I got fat?"

He smiled at me. "If you got fat, I'd get twice as fat so you could feel skinny."

I laughed as I leaned down to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. "Now get those panties off so you can sit on my face."

I smirked as I rolled onto my back to take off the g-string. "So rude." He moved his pillow, laying his head back on the sheets, grinning at me. "Do you want me to just climb up there?"

"Yes please," he answered. I moved to squat over his face. I sat on my knees, hovering above his face.

I smirked at him. "So polite. Such a sweet—_ooohhh_!"

His tongue began an assault on my bundle of nerves that made me grab our headboard for support. He grabbed my thighs to hold me still as I squirmed over him. He sucked my clit into his mouth and I let out a scream that probably woke our neighbors. The heels of my shoes dug into his shoulders as I started to ride his face. I held the headboard with one hand and used the other to stroke and pull at his hair. He slipped his tongue inside me and my stomach tightened.

"Oh fuck," I groaned loudly. He hummed a reply against my center that made my whole body shiver. My thighs closed on the sides of his face and he had to pull them apart, presumably so he could breathe. My screams echoed off the walls as I exploded.

XXXXX

*Thanksgiving*

I tossed a dish towel at Fitz as he napped on the couch, rousing him. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you? I'm just making dinner for _everyone_. Didn't mean to interrupt your nap."

"I'm tired," he replied.

"From your 2 hour nap yesterday?" I teased. He rolled off the couch and padded into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek. "What do you need my help with?"

"You could set the table. And turn on some music. And pour me a glass of wine," I replied. I turned to smile at him. "And give me a kiss."

"I think you've had enough wine," he replied with a grin before planting a kiss on my lips.

"My parents are coming. If I don't get good and drunk, this whole day is gonna take a nose dive," I explained. My parents and I saw each other as infrequently as possible. It wasn't that I didn't love them, or that they didn't love me, but they always managed to destroy any holiday with their bickering. And if they weren't at each other's throats, my father was mute and my mother was picking at me.

He rubbed my arms comfortingly. "It's all gonna be okay. I'll be here to keep the peace." He nuzzled my neck. "Plus, my parents are coming. And so is Liz. And Abby and Stephen, and James and Cyrus are coming. It's all gonna be fine Livvie. I promise."

I leaned my head back on his shoulder. He squeezed my waist. I kissed his cheek. "Are you glad we're doing this?"

"I'd do anything with you with you anywhere," he replied, smiling at me.

"Anything, huh?" I reached back to undo his pants and he swatted my hands away with a laugh.

"Excuse me, you didn't ask to go in there," he teased.

I laughed as I turned around, leaning against the counter. "I didn't know I needed to ask."

"I guess you're right," he said. He lay down on the floor, throwing his arms up above his head. "Take me." I laughed. He always knew how to make me feel better. "But…please…be gentle."

"Get off the floor you goofball," I replied.

"No. You need to use me. Use me," he said, making me double over in laughter. He grinned at me. "I can see up your skirt."

I stopped laughing. "Do you think it's too short? I really don't wanna hear my mom's mouth about it."

I wore a navy pleated Kate Spade skirt over a red gingham button down layered under a yellow Ralph Lauren cable knit v-neck sweater. Fitz had surprised me with a string of pearls and matching earrings when he heard my parents were coming to dinner. He always tried his best to make up for the distress they caused me.

"You look perfect," he replied. "I doubt your mom is gonna lay on the floor and look up your skirt, Liv. Stop stressing." He got off the floor and went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of wine. I had already finished one, but I was too nervous to feel it. He poured me a glass and handed it to me, smiling as he resumed his position wrapped around me. "Will you relax a minute? Just for me?"

I sighed as I put the glass down. He pulled me flush against me, humming softly as he swayed me around the kitchen. He sang, "You fix your makeup just so/ Guess you don't know you're beautiful/ Try on every dress that you own/ You were fine in my eyes a half hour ago/ And if your mirror won't make it any clearer/ I'll be the one to let you know/ Out of all of the girls/ You're my one and only girl/ Ain't nobody in the world tonight/ All of the stars/ You make them shine like they were ours/ Ain't nobody in the world but you and I."

I grinned at him. "Well if you're gonna sing, I guess I can cheer up."

Before I could kiss him, the doorbell rang. I pinched his cheek then headed for the door, straightening my lace apron. I stepped into my cognac-colored point-toe pumps waiting by the front door then opened it. I plastered a smile on my face though it didn't reach my eyes. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad."

**A/N: So we've met Fitz's parents and we're about to meet Olivia's. She's worried about them but are they really as bad as she thinks or has time changed some things for the Popes? What does their presence have in store for our lovebirds? Don't forget to leave your reviews! I really love hearing from you guys. It keeps the creative juices going. **


End file.
